


Hidden Truths

by Madkat89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And wants his slaves back, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azog hates the Durins, BAMF Hobbits, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwarves and Hobbits Have the Same Lifespan, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fell Winter, Female Bilbo Baggins, Filbo - Freeform, Filibo - Freeform, Former Slave, Hidden - Freeform, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Quest of Erebor, Rule 63, Secret Identity, They're still going to reclaim Erebor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: Captured by orcs during the Fell Winter, Bella Baggins has spent years disguising herself as a simple hobbit lad named Bilbo. Frerin had been captured during the battle of Azanulbizar, not killed as his kin believed. Thrown together in the harshest of conditions, they had managed to become a family. So when the chance finally came to escape, they took it with both hands.However, even though they are free, they are soon drawn into something much larger than just themselves. The impossible task of reclaiming Erebor.Will the quest be successful or is it doomed from the start? They need a home, but possibly much more will be found along the way, family and maybe even love.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Comments: 224
Kudos: 627





	1. Flight to Freedom

She made her way slowly across the camp, feeling the tension in the air and trying to not draw attention to herself. The camp was little more than a dozen crude wooden shacks hastily thrown together and practically falling apart. However, that was not the dangerous part of the camp, no, that would be all the orcs and wargs lounging carelessly about. There were a handful of other slaves in the camp, but they were doing their best to be invisible.

She was carrying a large bucket, having been ordered to fetch water. She huffed out a small sigh of relief when she managed to escape the edge of camp without being noticed. She headed towards the river, not bothering to straighten from her hunch. If the orcs saw her, knew that her spirit wasn't broken, it would be a death sentence for her. Instead, she settled for breathing a fraction deeper and enjoying the peace away from all the constantly watching eyes.

She had just finished filling the bucket when large hands grabbed her and dragged her behind a tree. She might've screamed but the only ones that would've heard her were orcs and she preferred to take her chances. Well, that and the fact that there was a large hand clamped over her mouth. However, when they turned her, she frowned at the dwarf she found standing there.

He held a finger to his lips in warning before removing his hand from her mouth. She didn't bother to speak, simply raised an eyebrow and waited. He pulled her down until they were both crouching, hidden from view by the large trunk. He murmured, "Are you ready?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she swallowed hard. Keeping her voice a bare murmur, she replied, "It's time?"

He nodded, "Azog's planning something big, something that he's planning on dragging everyone into, including the slaves. There will be no better time to run than in the middle of the chaos."

She nodded, tentative hope rising up to choke her. She said fiercely, "Whatever happens, no matter what, you run. Get away and don't look back. You've been here too long as it is, Frerin."

He cupped the back of her neck and pressed his forehead firmly as well, "You as well, lad. I mean it, Bilbo. Get away and don't try to come back for me. If we don't escape together, go to..."

She rolled her eyes and said quietly, "I know, go to Ered Luin and search for Thorin, Dwalin, or Dis. You know that you have a much better chance of getting away than me, but I'll do my best."

His expression turned fierce, "If you don't make it there within a week after I do, I will find a way to come back for you. You are kin to me and I won't leave you behind, I swear on Mahal's hammer."

She knocked her forehead gently with his and said grimly, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Yavanna's Grace on you." The words were ash in her mouth, but she prayed that the Valar would at least smile upon the dwarf who had done his best to protect her in the years ever since she had first been captured. Not daring to linger any longer, she gave him a sharp smile before scurrying over and scooping up bucket and refilling it.

Maybe, possibly, after all these years, they would finally get the chance to be free again.

* * *

They found out Azog's plans two nights later. He planned to attack a series of small towns and caravans on the night of the new moon, when there would be no light to illuminate and give away the planned attack. He emptied the entire camp of orcs and slaves. Frerin met her eyes and nodded grimly before looking away. She wanted to cry when she and Frerin were separated into separate attack parties, but kept her face impassive and her body hunched in submission.

She was sent with a small team that was supposed to attack a small caravan that was purportedly carrying a shipment of dwarven weapons. It was supposed to be only a small caravan, three of four wagons, and poorly guarded as well. Because of that, Azog only gave them an attack force of half a dozen orcs and two wargs. She was assigned to them because she had proven to be clever about picking locks and getting into areas that the others couldn't.

Their group left first, so she couldn't hear where Frerin was assigned. As she was forced into a loping run by the orcs, she prayed to Yavanna and her husband, the Smith, to please help Frerin get away and rejoin his family. She had lost hers long ago, but there was still a chance that he's were still out there. Then she had to concentrate on keeping up.

* * *

They were waiting until the darkest part of the night to sleep. They had found the caravan easily enough, the route they were taking being a well known one. There were four wagons and a handful of ponies, maybe a dozen or so figures moving around the wagons and cook fires. The orcs settled on the far side of the hill, the leader of this group being fractionally brighter and more patient than the other orcs, enough to wait for the right opportunity to attack.

She settled in a deeper shadow, waiting for them to forget about her. She had promised Frerin that she would run at the soonest opportunity and the orcs would most likely not dare to chase her, not willing to face Azog's wrath of missing this caravan for the sake of a single slave. But her conscious would not allow those innocent people to be slaughtered. She prayed that they weren't brigands, but something in her gut insisted that she save them, that it was important.

Finally the orcs settled into a circle, betting on something or other. Taking a deep breath, she did something that she hadn't done the entire time she'd been captured and drew on the land, asking for a bit of help to move unseen. It hummed happily under her feet and it was all she could do not to cry at the long forgotten warmth that flooded through her. Barely breathing, she crept away, praying that none of them would notice her leaving.

For once, it seemed like luck was on her side as none of the orcs noticed her departure, none of the wargs stirring at all. Creeping towards the caravan, she prayed whomever was guarding the caravan would believe her.

* * *

Fili stared out into the darkness, turned away from the fire so that it wouldn't disturb his night vision. He gripped his sword hilt absently, pushing down the urge to pace. His nerves had been on edge all day, his skin constantly prickling as if in warning. He didn't know what it was, but every instinct in him screamed that something was coming. 

However, he couldn't get a read on it. He'd always had good instincts, ones that had only been further honed by his years on the road as both a wandering smith and a caravan guard. It was driving him crazy, because it felt like something incredible, something life changing was about to happen, but at the same time it almost felt like an approaching storm, dark and filled with danger.

He wished absently that Kili or Thorin was there, that or Balin or Dwalin, so that he could talk it over with them and make sense of things. Never before had his instincts been so torn, dealt with two such opposing, strong feelings. But the rest of them had been busy at their own tasks and since it was only a small caravan, there were only three guards including him. But every job, even a small job like this, was vital to the continued prosperity of Ered Luin.

His hand tightened on the hilt when he saw a shadow moving near the caravan, only to resolve itself into a slender lad, their expression a mixture of terror and determination. Fili's gut clenched and he knew without a doubt that this was at least part of what his instincts had been warning him about. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

She crept as fast as she could towards the caravan, heading for one of the fires where she could see the outline of what appeared to be a dwarf. The fire was low enough that he wouldn't be an easy target but there was enough light that she could see that he was there. She prayed that he was a dwarf like Frerin, an honorable dwarf, and that he would listen to her.

As she crept closer, he seemed to track her movements, so she abandoned her attempts at stealth and straightened up. Gathering all of her courage, she moved into the firelight, holding out her hands so he could see that she was unarmed. His voice was low and firm when he spoke, but it lacked the twisted undertones that the orcs voices held, "Stop there. What brings you to our fire?"

She kept her voice low, trying not to rouse the caravan or the orcs attention. She knew that she had only one chance to persuade him. "I need you to believe me that I mean you no harm, but you're all in terrible danger."

He nodded, his face impassive, "I'm listening."

Relieved that he wasn't going to attack her outright, she forced herself to speak calmly and slowly, not allowing the words to pour out like they wanted to. "There's a group of orcs that are planning on attacking this caravan in the dead of night. They heard that this caravan is carrying dwarven weapons and they want them. They plan on slaughtering the entire caravan, leaving no witnesses."

There was no emotion in the dwarf's voice when he asked, "And how do I know that you're not part of this plan?"

She clenched her fists before forcing herself to unclench them and say quietly, "I am part of the plan. I'm the orcs slave. Once you're all dead, they want me to unlock any locked boxes. I have a gift for lock picking. But I couldn't let that happen. Please, you must believe me. Take me prisoner and kill me if you think that I'm untrustworthy or trying to lead you into a trap or your death. But please, don't allow yourself to be killed because you don't believe me." She muttered to quietly for him to hear, "I already have enough blood on my hands."

He studied her closely, seeming to note her thinness and her threadbare clothes. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and beckoned her to move forward. She took a tentative step forward, then another, praying that she wasn't making a terrible mistake. But something inside her insisted that he was trustworthy, so she decided to place her faith in him and pray that she wouldn't die for her trust.

He said quietly, "I do believe you, but I don't trust you. You could be a decoy sent in to soften us up, make us face an outward threat, only to stab us in the back." The despair she felt must've shown on her face because his expression softened fractionally, "I have a compromise. I'll check you for weapons and then I'll bind your hands and feet and place you within the safety of a wagon. If we all survive the night, we'll take you to safety, wherever you want to go. However, if you even attempt to do anything, I won't hesitate to cut you down, understand."

She wanted to run, to flee into the night now that she'd warned them of the danger. Anything to escape from being bound and helpless once again. But something inside insisted that it was important to trust him, that he was important, that she would be best off staying with him. So she set her jaw and nodded briskly once.

Releasing the hilt of his sword, he quickly checked her for weapons, his touch light and impersonal. Once he was satisfied that she was unarmed, he motioned her to climb into one of the wagons. When they were both inside, he quickly rummaged through a pack, asking quietly, "What is your name, lad?"

Huffing a silent sigh of relief that he hadn't realized her gender, she murmured, "Bilbo, my name is Bilbo."

The dwarf pulled out a couple of objects from the pack, "Fili, at your service. I really hope that you're telling the truth, Bilbo. Sit and make yourself comfortable."

She sat between a crate and a barrel where she couldn't easily be spotted. He bound her ankles first, firmly but not cruelly, before moving behind her. She was surprised when she felt a soft cloth on her wrists instead of the coarse rope that she had expected. Seeming to somehow sense her surprise, he said quietly, "It's a dwarven scarf. It has metal in it so you won't be able to escape from it, but at least your wrists won't be raw. I'm really sorry that I have to do this."

As he finished knotting it firmly, she said, her voice a bare thread of sound, "I understand." And the truth was, she did understand his concerns, but the thought of being helpless at the hands of the orcs made her nauseous. To distract herself, she added, her voice slightly stronger, "The force that will attack is a small one, six orcs and two wargs. However, don't think that they'll be easy prey. They strike hard and fast, killing their prey mercilessly will they're still confused by the silent initial attack. They'll send a warg to each end of the caravan to further muddy things, so that you can't figure out which direction the attack is coming from. Then, while the defenders are rallying to the ends, they hit the middle that has been left defenseless."

She took a deep breath, pushing gruesome memories from her mind, before forcing herself to continue, "These three will come in silently, slitting the defenders throats from behind before they even know that there's a threat. But the true danger lies in the one that hangs back. He'll find a perch, one with a clear view of the caravan, less than a hundred and more than twenty paces away from the caravan. That one is an archer and he's got no soul. He likes to incapacitate his victims and then watch the wargs slowly tear them apart. If the wargs don't get them, the poison on the arrows do. It's a slow, lingering death that I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Her mind whispered that she wouldn't mind if Azog died like that, but she pushed it aside as irrelevant. Azog deserved a far nastier death than anything that she could come up with, although she would be more that willing to try if anyone asked her to.

The dwarf was silent for several moments before moving back around in front of her. He knelt on one knee in front of her, studying her closely. Finally he spoke, "Thank you for telling me, it might save lives tonight."

She nodded, too tense to offer him a smile although she tried. He pulled a dagger from his boot and showed it to her, "I may be insane for doing this, but something tells me that I can trust you. I'm going to leave this here. You are not to use it to try to escape or hurt anyone, but should the worst happen and we fall, cut yourself free and escape."

Gratitude filled her and she nodded shakily, "You have my word."

He set the boot knife on top of the barrel before turning and slipping wordlessly out of the wagon. Feeling her nerves stretched near to breaking, she settled herself a little more comfortably in her space, trying to listen for any sounds outside the wagon. However, all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart, so she had to give it up for the moment. 

Her thoughts turned to Frerin and how he would be furious if he knew that she had risked her life for total strangers. He would've told her to run and leave them to their fate, not out of cruelty but of necessity. But it was too late to change things now, all she could do was pray that his own escape attempt was successful and that his family, whoever they were, would keep him from trying to come back for her if she didn't make it through this. She contented herself with sending a pray to the Valar for him to escape and then settled back to wait.

Nearly two hours had passed and the fires had burned low when she heard the first snarl of the wargs. Her head snapped up from where she had been nearly dozing, her blood turning to ice in her veins. Her heart rabbited in her chest and it was all she could do not to reach for the dagger, the rabbit part of her brain insisting that she needed to flee before the wargs could scent her out and tear her to pieces for trying to escape them.

Instead, she pressed further back into the space, listening carefully, barely daring to breathe. However, instead of the inevitable screams that followed the warg's snarl, there was a clash of weapons and then the cry of a wounded warg. A vicious satisfaction shot through her at the thought that someone had finally managed to end at least one of the foul beasts, but knew that it was much too soon to be counting a victory.  
Moments after the warg was wounded or killed, chaos erupted outside of her wagon, fierce battle cries and the crash of weapons creating a cacophony of noise that she couldn't pick apart. It seemed to go on forever, but she knew that it couldn't have been more that ten or fifteen minutes before silence fell. It was several minutes after that when torches flared to life, letting her know that the battle was indeed over. However, which side had won? No one was speaking, only quiet grunts passing back and forth between them.

Finally, the flap on the wagon lifted and she couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her as she shrunk further into the space. A voice called quietly, "It's just me, Bilbo."

She scrambled to her knees and peeked around the barrel to see that it was Fili standing there, a lantern in his hand. Relief stole all of the strength from her and she slumped against the barrel. Still, she couldn't help but ask, "Your companions? The orcs?"

His mouth twisted up in grim satisfaction, "Seems like you were telling the truth after all. The orcs are dead, as are the wargs. There were a few injuries, nothing that won't heal. However, if we hadn't been warned, they most likely would've succeeded in wiping us out. We owe you our thanks."

She said tiredly, "Why don't you untie me and we'll call it even?"

He quickly moved over to her with an apologetic expression, setting the lantern on top of the barrel and looking at the dagger that was sitting untouched exactly where he left it. However, he didn't comment, simply quickly untying her and offering his hand to help her stand. She reluctantly allowed him to pull her to her feet, moving out of reach as soon as she was standing.

She asked uneasily, "So, what happens now?"

He answered quietly, "We're just going to patch up the injuries quickly and then we're going to pull out and try to put as much distance between us and the attack site as possible."

The tension in her shoulders eased at that, but she hated how her voice wavered as she asked, "What about me?"

He looked surprised at that, "You'll be with us, of course. Our destination is a town that's still a bit away, but not too far. After that, my contract is ended and I'll be free to uphold my end of the bargain and take you wherever it is that you wish to go."

She frowned at that, not sure if she could trust this total stranger. She asked warily, "Where were you going to go after the contract was ended."

He shrugged, "My plans were to return to Ered Luin, but that can wait until you are returned to wherever it is that you want to go."

She huffed a quiet laugh, it seemed like Yavanna had sent her on the right path after all, "Actually, Ered Luin is where I need to go, I have business there."

He offered her a small smile, "Well then, lad, looks like things worked out just right after all." He pulled out a bedroll and laid it out. "Why don't you go ahead and rest, you look near dead on your feet. No one will bother you, you have my word."

She twisted her hands together uneasily and he picked up easily on it, "What's wrong, Bilbo?"

She murmured, "Can, can I look outside? Just to make sure that this isn't a ploy by the orcs, to, to torture me."

His expression filled with sympathy and he moved out of the wagon, asking quietly, "Has that happened before?"

She looked away, not wanting to relive it, before hesitantly following after him. He climbed out of the wagon, but she merely stuck her head out slowly, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief when she saw that it was indeed the caravan members that were cleaning up. Anger and relief shot through her as she saw the rather mangled body of the archer being dragged to the pile with the other.

She kept her voice low, not wanting to draw the attention of the other members, "What happened to the archer?"

Fili nodded at a dwarf with an axe head sticking from his forehead, "Bifur happened. Apparently, he doesn't like sneaks."

She nodded, exhaustion suddenly swamping her, "Thank you, Fili." She moved to pull back into the wagon before hesitating, "Where will you sleep?"

He waved that aside, "I'll rest once we're safely away from here and in a defensible position. It will most likely be several hours from now. If you're still sleeping, I'll just kip down under one of the wagons."

She nodded and pulled back into the wagon, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. Laying down on the bedroll, she curled up into a tiny ball and tried to calm her mind. It was several minutes, but then the caravan lurched into motion. She huddled further down into the bedroll, trying not to panic. Everything had just happened so fast, she wasn't even sure if she could trust these people or not.

However, her long day, near starvation, and the gentle rocking of the wagon all conspired to lull her to sleep.


	2. Finally Free

She didn't know how long she had slept when she finally woke, feeling rested for the first time that she could remember. She held perfectly still, half expecting a blow or a kick from an orc. When it didn't come, she cracked her eyes open a slit. The sides of a wagon greeted her and it took several seconds for her to remember the events of the previous day.

She cautiously uncurled and sat up, a blanket sliding off of her. She frowned at it, trying to remember when someone had placed a blanket over her and coming up with a blank. Her mind finally kicked back into motion and she realized that the wagon wasn't moving and that the brightness of the canvas could only mean that it was daytime. Carefully folding the blanket and setting it aside, she rose slowly to her feet, uncertainty coursing through her.

Chewing on her lip, she crept towards the opening of the wagon, listening carefully. It took several moments before her ears caught the low murmurs of good natured chatter. Pulling up every last dredge of courage that she possessed, she stepped out of the wagon, blinking in the bright sunlight. Someone must've been keeping watch on the wagon because Fili appeared moments later, grinning cheerfully at her.

She pressed further back against the wagon, studying him in the better lighting. She had missed it the night before, but for some reason, this dwarf reminded her strongly of Frerin, although he appeared to be much younger than Frerin was. However, they had similarly colored eyes and their hair was only a shade or two different. She wondered idly if blond was a common color of hair for dwarves, before pushing it aside as unimportant.

Ignoring the way she was trying to disappear into the wagon, he said, "Ah, good, you're just in time, Bilbo. Lunch is just about finished and ready." He looked her over carefully, his grin fading away slightly before it came back, "Looks like you need as many good meals in you, lad, as you can get. If you're up for it, the others would like to meet you, or I can bring you some here in the wagon."

She hesitated but the spark of courage that the orcs hadn't been able to extinguish, the spark that had given her the strength to risk it all to escape, made her straighten and take a step away from the wagon. Lifting her chin fractionally, she said, "I'll join the others. After all, I need to thank them for helping free me from captivity."

He shook his head, moving to walk next to her, but still far enough away that she wouldn't feel trapped or threatened, "There's no need for thanks. If anything, we owe you for your courage in warning us and saving our lives."

She shook her head slightly, looking at the ground, "I was desperate, there was nothing courageous in my actions."

Before he could respond, the rest of them spotted them and greeted her heartily, welcoming her around the fire and offering her a stump to sit on. The caravan master said cheerfully, "There's Master Bilbo. Glad that you're finally awake and just in time for lunch. It's nothing fancy, but it's hot and filling."

Bifur passed her a bowl of porridge that had chunks of meat dotting it. Her mouth watered at the savory aroma and it was all that she could do not to scarf it down. "Thank you, it smells wonderful. And thank you for permitting me to travel with you until you reach your destination."

They chuckled at that, "You've nice manners, lad. Nice to see that the orcs didn't manage to break that completely from you. How long have they had you, anyway? Can we reconnect you with your kin?"

Not wanting to answer, she just shook her head and took a bite of the porridge. Bifur growled in Khuzdul for them to leave her alone, but she kept her face impassive. Her Khuzdul was practically nonexistent, Frerin hadn't dared to teach her anything but the barest of phrases, like 'leave me alone' or 'please help' in fear of the orcs learning it. However, he had taught her a lot of iglishmek. However, he made her swear to never tell anyone, because it would cost both of them.

Instead of interacting, she focused on forcing herself to eat slowly, taking small bites and allowing it to settle before going ahead and taking another one. She half listened to the talk, but it seemed to be just discussing the route ahead and possible pitfalls, so she left it be. She had no idea of the lay of the land, although she was pleased to hear that they'd reach their destination in two days.

The sooner they got there, the sooner they could head back to Ered Luin and see if Frerin had managed to win free. She prayed to all of the Valar that he had and would be waiting there for her.

* * *

Fili watched the lad eat cautiously, not bolting his food like he half expected. The lad was all skin and bones, looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in his life, every bit of him scrawny except for his oversized feet. In the daylight, Fili could clearly see the bruises and the ugly purple-green of a serious black eye. Bilbo's clothes were little more than rags, looking like they would fall apart at the first washing. His reddish-brown hair was clipped ruthlessly short, barely more than fuzz, allowing his pointed ears to be seen clearly. He thought that the lad's eyes might be green, but Bilbo hadn't met his gaze long enough for him to be certain.

He knew that Thorin and his amad would be less than pleased at bringing home yet another mouth to feed, but there was no way that he could abandon him, especially where he owed him his life. Fili was under no illusions. If Bilbo hadn't warned them, they all would've died. The question was, why had the lad bothered to warn them? The lad could've escaped on his own, been far away by the time the attack came, causing the orcs to loose all interest in him. The way that he moved, he wouldn't have been seen. Fili had excellent night vision and hadn't seen him until he was nearly on top of them. No, he was missing something.

His mind flashed back to earlier when he went to check on the lad, see if he was injured once it started to get light. He had found Bilbo curled into a tight little knot on top of the bedroll, shivering almost imperceptibly. He had looked so tiny and vulnerable at that moment that Fili had frozen, unwilling to disturb him. Who knew what the lad had been through, Fili's fists clenching at the thought of something like that happening to someone else vulnerable, like Kili or Ori. So he had covered Bilbo with a blanket and left him in peace.

No, his instincts were telling him that whatever his reasons or his secrets, Bilbo meant them no harm. Besides, if Thorin ended up going on the quest, he and Kili would undoubtedly be going with him, which meant that Bilbo's presence wouldn't be a burden on them. Besides, maybe he was fretting for nothing. Maybe the lad had distant kin in Ered Luin and would be looking for them instead. 

He told himself that he did not feel disappointed at that thought, already drawn to the odd young lad for some reason. Going to the pot, he filled his bowl with seconds, he was just missing Kili was all, his younger brother's more effusive presence always lifted him mood. And he ignored the small voice in the far reaches of his mind that called him a liar.

* * *

The caravan got underway again shortly after lunch. Half of the company rotated to rest while the rest would once the caravan stopped for the night. Since Fili had been on guard duty the night before, he was one of the ones shooed off to rest. Bilbo watched him go warily, wondering what in the world she was supposed to do. She was not used to being idle, that was just an invitation for the orcs to notice you, but she didn't know anything that would be remotely helpful in circumstances like these. However, Fili clearly needed rest, so she couldn't remain with him.

Mind made up, she looked around for someone to assist. She caught Bifur's eye and he motioned for her to come join him. Remembering how he had looked out for her and the fact that he'd taken out the archer, something tight within her eased and she made her way over to his side. He motioned a different dwarf over and spoke briefly with him, motioning for the other dwarf to translate.

The dwarf grinned at her, "Bifur can't speak quite right, his head injury. Anyway, he said that if you didn't need more sleep, he could teach you how to drive a wagon. Seems he's taken a shine to you, lad."

She asked quietly, "What happened to him?"

The dwarf sighed, "Azanulbizar." Her face darkened as well, surprising them. He said, "Not many non-dwarves know about it."

Her voice was a low murmur, "I've heard about it from other slaves." She looked away briefly before shaking it aside, "I would like to learn how to drive the wagon."

The dwarf clapped her on the shoulder and nodded to Bifur before jogging off to resume whatever it was that he had been doing. She smiled up at Bifur and he grinned gently back down at her, leading her over to a wagon and motioning for her to climb up. She did so nimbly, sitting tentatively on the edge of the seat, glancing around nervously.

He climbed up quickly after her, sitting comfortably on the sit next to her. She settled a little at his comfortable solid bulk next to her, making her feel not so exposed. Bifur showed her how to carefully hold the reins, how to tug to steer, how to encourage them to go faster or slow down. She didn't understand his words, but his actions were more than clear enough for her to follow along.

He had just finished showing her the signals when the call to move out came. He waited until the wagon in front of them lurched into motion before gently flicking the reins and setting their wagon into motion as well. Once the ponies were plodding along happily, he passed the reins over to her.

She tried to protest, but he just grinned and pressed them firmly into her hands. Swallowing hard, she felt tension in her shoulders and back and did her best not to hold the reins too tightly. When several minutes passed and nothing terrible happened, she felt herself slowly starting to relax. Eventually, she offered him a tiny smile. He grinned at her and clapped her on the shoulder before climbing into the back of the wagon.

Bilbo wanted to protest but bit her tongue, knowing that he had to be exhausted as well. Instead, she concentrated on making sure that the wagon was following the one ahead exactly. However, the ponies seemed inclined to just follow the wagon directly ahead of them and there was little for her to do. After about an hour, her mind started to wander. She had never thought that her and Frerin's mad plan would actually work. However, she had reached the point where she would rather die than be enslaved any longer. Every day amongst the orcs, she had found herself dying a little bit more.

She was tired, she realized. Tired of fighting, trying to survive. All she wanted was peace and a safe place to hide, a place where she could be free and not worry whether or not this was the day that she made a mistake and died horribly. She found driving the wagon peaceful, every bit of road passing under their wheels taking them further away from the orcs. She prayed desperately that Frerin had made it away before pushing it from her mind. If she dwelled on it for too long, she would be unable to function as she needed to. Just because she had escaped Azog did not mean that she was safe. Not in the least. She would never be safe until that white monstrosity and his offspring were erased from this world.

Jerking her mind from her increasingly dark thoughts, she focused on examining her surroundings, allowing her mind to drift thoughtlessly as she observed with only a small fraction of her attention. And ever so slowly, she felt her heart rate begin to slow and her muscles begin to relax. It had been so long since she had been able to relax that it almost hurt in a way, but eventually it eased as well, allowing her body to sway easily with the movement of the wagon.

When Bifur rejoined her several hours later, she had reached almost a zen state, her mind calm and peaceful. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and she offered him a very small smile in return. This seemed to satisfy him and he took the reins back over, gesturing for her to go and rest if she wanted. She thought about it for several long moments before shaking her head no. Better that she be totally exhausted so that she could pass out when she lay down, otherwise who knew what nightmares would haunt her. Bifur just shrugged, seeming to indicate that it was up to her to decide either way.

Bilbo stretched carefully, making sure not to bump or jostle Bifur. The wagons were going slow enough that she could jump off without hurting herself, so she did so, walking easily alongside the wagon at it's steady pace. She was a bit stiff at first, but then her muscles warmed up and she was loping along with the wagon's pace, her muscles fluid and her breathing unlabored. She was used to working long days without a break and sitting still for so long had caused her to stiffen up.

At one point, Bifur started quietly singing and she found herself pacing her stride rhythm to the song itself, a pretty little dwarven piece. She wondered absently what the words were, but set it aside as something that she didn't need to know to enjoy the song. She was tempted to offer a song of her own when his ended, something that she hadn't wanted to do for years, but old habits were hard to break and so she remained silent.

Thankfully, he seemed to pick up her silent plea and started yet another one. The afternoon passed pleasantly enough, him singing or pointing out interesting bits of passing scenery. Gradually the sun started to sink into the west and the caravan master called for a halt about an hour before sunset, knowing that that would give them time to get everything settled down and handled before darkness fell.

She stuck close to Bifur, allowing him to show her how to unhitch the ponies and bed them down for the night. Once that was done, Bifur wandered off on tasks of his own. Not wanting to get into the way and feeling terribly exposed, she settled under the wagon where she could keep a wary eye on everything. She thought absently that she was being much too trusting, just following along with this company blindly, but she didn't have any other choice at this moment. Maybe when they finally reached the town that they spoke of, she could find out exactly where they were. As it was, she was either at their mercy or could strike off on her own into the wilderness. 

She snorted silently at that, her wilderness survival skills were abysmal at best. She had to hope for the best and be ready to run should it prove to be necessary. So lost was she in her thoughts that she almost missed Fili ducking under the wagon to join her. Almost, being the key word. Instead, she whirled to face him, pressing back against the wheel, her eyes wide.

He held up his hands, his expression apologetic, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I realized something after I got some sleep and my mind wasn't so fuzzy."

She held her breath, wondering if he had discovered her secret already. However, his face was open and guileless as he continued, "You said that you were a slave for the orcs. Then you were tied up by me, which I would do again, but I still apologize for. However, I figure that all of this might have conspired to make you feel rather vulnerable. So I thought that I would offer you this."

He slowly pulled out a mid sized dagger and carefully held it out to her, hilt first. She looked back and forth between it and him several times before asking quietly, "Why would you do this?"

He said patiently, still holding out the dagger, "No one should be vulnerable and unarmed. Bilbo, you risked your life to save us, there was no cause for it. You could've easily left us to our fate, but you didn't. And before you accuse me of trying to pay you off for something that anyone of common decency would do, let me say two things first. One, most people would've left us to our own fate as they made their own way to freedom. And I wouldn't blame them for that choice, it is a desperate thing, to be enslaved by orcs. And yes, I am very grateful that you chose to do that, both for myself and my family that will not have to mourn my unknown loss. But I'm serious, no one should be unarmed and vulnerable. I can even start teaching you hand to hand techniques if you want, so that you'll never have to be so scared again."

She studied him warily for several moments before reaching out and hesitant plucking the dagger out of his hand, "Thank you."

He settled back on his heels while she carefully examined the dagger, testing it's weight and balance in her hand. She had to admit, she liked how the hilt fit in her hand, the small weapon comfortable in her hand and weight. She looked up to tell him so and found him holding out a sheath and belt for her. You can wear it on your belt or it can work as an arm or leg sheath as well, up to you."

She took it wordlessly and carefully cinching it around her waist, finding her nerves settling at the light weight against her hip. She said quietly, "I'll return it once I can afford to get one of my own."

He shook his head, "No, this is my gift for you. It's a bit too small for me now anyway, but since you're a slight lad anyway, I figured that it might do. Does it feel all right?"

She rolled her eyes at that but let it go, knowing that it worked to her advantage to be thought a lad, "It feels just right. If I'm being honest, however, I have no idea how it's supposed to actually feel or if it's right or not."

Fili chuckled at that, "I suppose that that's something else that I can teach you when we train. But enough for now, I can hear your stomach grumbling all the way over here and Bifur sent me to fetch you for dinner."

Bilbo allowed him to go first and he shot her an amused smile but climbed out from under the wagon first, moving several steps away so that she wouldn't feel crowded. She crawled quickly out and stood, making her way over to join him with a defiant lift to her chin. He just offered her a tiny grin and she suddenly got the feeling that this dwarf was naturally a very cheerful one. That thought surprised her, because most dwarves were at least somewhat gruff. Not that he couldn't be serious, she had seen that very clearly the night before, but his nature seemed to be more light hearted.

Brushing herself off quickly, she set the thought aside. As soon as they reached either the town or Ered Luin, they would be parting ways, so there was no need to puzzle out his personality. She followed him over to dinner, which turned out to be a hearty stew. Her stomach grumbled and she permitted herself to eat a tiny bit faster this time, although she turned down a second bowl regretfully, knowing that her body wouldn't be able to handle so much rich food at once. It was better food then she had eaten in years, literally.

After dinner was over, she helped Bifur clean up before sitting and listening in silence to the tales that the other dwarves were telling. It was only when her eyes were drooping so heavily that she couldn't possibly keep them up any longer that she finally gave in and sought out Fili. He greeted her cordially enough, his attention mainly focused on what he was busy whittling. Scraping up her courage, she asked, "Where am I to sleep, tonight?"

He nodded absently towards the wagon where she had slept the night before, "Take the bedroll. I have first watch and Bifur has the second. I'll use his bedroll. Once we reach the town, we'll get you set up with your own kit."

Wanting to protest, she swallowed hard and let it go for the moment. Instead, she merely nodded and made her way over to the wagon and went inside. Not bothering to light a lantern, she lay down and curled up, willing sleep to come quickly. And sleep did indeed come quickly, but it did not remain so. Instead, her sleep was rough and disjointed, haunted with half remembered nightmares that caused her to curl up tighter, praying that the shadowy figures wouldn't find her. She kept still and kept quiet, having learned long ago that any noise would draw unwanted attention to her. The night passed slowly, in agony of fear and exhaustion, but it was no different from the hundreds of other nights that she had spent like that.

She rose with the dawn, thankful to finally escape the horrors that had haunted her night hours. Bifur nodded at her when she climbed from the wagon, but something in her expression must have communicated her desire to not speak with anyone, because he left her in peace after that. She busied herself and made herself useful by stirring up the fire and getting breakfast going before starting to curry the ponies and get them ready for the day.

She was restless, barely able to sit and force down a bit of breakfast before she was up and moving again. The caravan members watched her, but didn't say anything, content to let her be. When the call came to finally move out, Bifur had her take over driving again while he got some rest. Bilbo took the reins eagerly, glad to have something to keep herself occupied. Before long, snores rose from the back of the wagon and she allowed the sound and the motion of the wagon to soothe the edges of her nerves.

It was drawing towards mid-morning when Fili swung up on the bench next to her and startled her. She started to reach for her dagger before realizing that it was only him and allowing her hand to grip the rein again. He greeted her cheerfully, seeming to not notice the aborted movement, although she had the feeling that he missed very little that he didn't want to.

Wincing a bit at the volume of his greeting, she glanced back towards where Bifur was sleeping. Fili seemed to read her mind as he said, "Don't worry, I've seen him sleep through storms and worse, my voice won't rouse him."

She forced herself to say politely, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

He shook his head, "No, just wanted to let you know that I recognize the land, we should reach the town around noon. It will probably take the better part of the afternoon to get the caravan handled, so I thought that we could spend the night in town and head for Ered Luin in the morning."

She waited, wondering why he was telling her that. After several moments, he seemed to realize that she wasn't going to answer and asked, "Is that all right with you?"

Keeping her voice low, she said bluntly, "Why does it matter if it's all right with me or not?"

A brief flash of frustration crossed his face but he said patiently enough, "I don't know your business in Ered Luin, Bilbo. It could be very urgent. Also, will you be all right in a crowd?"

She sighed, suddenly realizing that Fili had decided that he was responsible for her, much like Frerin had all those years ago. She said quietly, "I'll be fine, I'll just stay close to the wagon and out of sight. Better to leave with the light anyway, can cover more ground that way. That is, if you don't need more time for your business?"

He shrugged, "My business is the caravan and making sure that the merchandise ends up where it needs to go and with the correct people. Beyond that, I'm free to travel as I wish. However, it would be nice to have a night of rest without having to watch over our shoulders for threats."

She nodded shortly and that seemed to settle it. He clasped her shoulder briefly and hopped down from the wagon, returning to wherever it was that he had so abruptly appeared from. Knowing that they were so close to their destination only made her more tense, knowing how the orcs loved to toy with their prey, making them think that they had escaped only to cut them down with freedom right there in sight.

However, her fears proved to be unfounded at they reached and entered the town with little note and notice. Bilbo did notice that the others in the caravan seemed to relax fractionally as well as they made their way through the side streets to a small square where several business were located, including a smithy and leather worker. True to her word, Bilbo stayed out of sight in the wagon where the caravan members kept their personal belonging while the caravan master haggled with the shop owners and then while the caravan members unloaded the various goods.

The caravan master was so pleased with the take that he treated the various hired guards to dinner and a room at a reputable inn that catered to the caravans that passed through. Bilbo did her best to remain in Fili and Bifur's shadow, to make sure that her presence went largely unnoticed. At one point, Fili slipped away, leaving her in Bifur's care while he was gone. Bifur moved them up to the room that would be shared by Bilbo and Fili, the two beds taking up most of the available space, and was showing her the basics of whittling when Fili returned carrying several packages.

He piled them on the bed that Bilbo had claimed, a pleased expression on his face while he quickly sorted them into two neat piles. Once they were arranged to his satisfaction, he beckoned her over. When she joined him, he gestured at the larger pile, "This is for you. A bedroll, pack, and a couple changes of clothes. All second hand of course, but still in good repair and should serve you well for a while yet."

She stared at him, wide eyed, before protesting, "Fili, you can't, this is too much! Surely your family needs this money."

Fili shook his head firmly, "They would be the first to insist that you be outfitted properly. It was little enough anyway, like I said, it was all second hand and I'm an experienced bargainer." He gave her a speaking glance, his expression serious, "Besides, you'll draw more attention than I'm sure that you want in the rags that you're currently wearing. There's soap in one of the packages and the maid said that there are private bathing chambers at the end of the hall. Everyone's at dinner or drinking, so it should be available if you want to get cleaned up."

She hesitated but the temptation of being clean was too much and she quickly scooped up the clothes and soap. Before she could leave the room, Bifur stopped her and pressed a small carving into her hands. She looked at him curiously before examining the small figurine. To her surprise, it was a gorgeously carved owl, the details breathtaking down to every single feather.

When she looked back at Bifur curiously, he looked to Fili to interpret before saying several things in Khuzdul. Fili nodded solemnly when Bifur finished talking and obediently translated. "Bifur said that this carving represents your spirit. You came silently out of the night to give us warning. The owl is a fierce predator but at the same time possesses honor and mercy, for it does not kill for sport but only takes what is necessary to live. Even with all of your time spent with the orcs, you were not broken, your spirit still shines brightly. Not only that, but the owl represents both wisdom and the ability to see things that others cannot. Some say spirits, while others say the past and future and where they intersect. His head injury gave Bifur a bit of foresight. He doesn't know the path that your life will take, but he knows that there will be a vital part in your future that only you are capable of doing. Not only that, but you are the only one that has even the possibility of succeeding."

Fili gestured at the carved owl, "He has inscribed it with the runes for luck and health. He means for it to be a protective charm for you, for he says that your road will be hard but holds the possibility of great reward at the end."

Cradling the owl carefully in her hands, she asked the gentle dwarf, "Will I see you again?"

Bifur nodded, his eyes kind. Fili said, "There's a good chance of it. He's going to meet up with kin and then make his way back to Ered Luin. You will probably see him again there."

Placing the hand with the figurine over her heart, she bowed shortly, "I look forward to seeing you again."

Before she could blurt out anything more and possibly ruin everything, she turned and bolted from the room. Getting cleaned up would give her an opportunity to pull herself together and get her emotions under control. She didn't survive orcs for years only to have her whole identity unraveled by a bit of kindness. She reminded herself firmly that the only thing important was reuniting with Frerin. Everything else would have to wait until after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bifur is off to recruit Bofur for the quest from where he's currently traveling as a tinker, lol. They will met again in Ered Luin :)


	3. Reunion

When she crept back into the room after her bath, Fili was already stretched out on his bed and dozing lightly. She did her best to be quiet, but he stirred anyway. However, to her relief, he just glanced at her before saying tiredly, "Good, you're back. Bar the door and turn off the lantern, please. Get some rest, we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

When she murmured her agreement, he rolled over and was instantly asleep, quiet snores issuing from her. The familiar sound helped her to relaxed slightly and she let out a silent sigh of relief. She did as he had asked, barring the door and turning out the lantern, before carefully climbing into the empty bed. Cradling the owl figurine in her hand, she lay there and thought about how much her life had changed over the past few days. Even just a week ago, she would've said that it was impossible for her to be free, let alone clean in new clothes, sleeping in a warm bed with a full belly.

Sending a prayer to Yavanna to watch over Frerin and Bifur wherever the roads may take him, she allowed Fili's quiet snores to lull her to sleep.

* * *

To her astonishment, her sleep that night was deep and if she’d had any dreams, they had passed quickly. She didn't rouse until she heard Fili starting to stir awake. She shot up into a sitting position, her heart pounding as she clutched something hard in her hands. It took several moments for her mind to catch up to where she was, that she was in an inn and she was safe. Taking a shaky breath, she forced her fingers to relax and brought the object up to where she could see it. To her surprise, she was clutching Bifur's owl and not Fili's dagger like she half expected. Carefully inspecting the little figurine again, she forced her breathing to even out even as her heart slowed it's frantic pace.

That was the moment that Fili chose to wake up, sitting up and yawning widely. Rubbing his face, he mumbled, "Morning. Get any sleep?"

Her voice was quiet as she answered, "I slept very well, thank you."

He just nodded, yawning again, before tossing aside the blankets and getting to his feet. He stumbled over to the wash basin and splashed water on his face, obviously trying to wake himself up. After a minute of this, he straightened and dried his face. She watched with amusement to see if it had actually worked or not, doubting that it had. However, when he turned around, his expression was much more alert and aware. He nodded when he saw her watching him, "Good, you're awake. We can take out early." He studied her for a moment before grinning at her, "Well, look at that, there was actually a hobbit lad beneath all that grime."

Feeling both irked and amused, she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He roared with laughter at that and she let out the small breath that she'd been holding, shocked by her daring. Repacking his gear, he said, "Looks like you still have some spunk, that's good. I think that my family is going to like you. Who are you looking for in Ered Luin anyway? I might know them."

Bilbo was highly tempted to trust him, if he lived in Ered Luin, he might actually know Dis and Thorin or at least be able to point her in the right direction. However, years of harsh conditioning won over and she simply shook her head, fussing with the strap of her own ready pack.

Seeing that she wasn't planning on answering, he said kindly, "It's all right, Bilbo, I won't pry. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. I'll make sure that you make it safely to Ered Luin and then we can go our separate ways. However, if you wanna talk, I'll listen. Ready to go?"

She shot him a grateful smile and ran her hand through her short hair. "Thank you. I'm ready."

He just nodded and easily slung his pack over his shoulder, "Let's get moving then. We can reach Ered Luin in a week or so if we keep a good pace."

Breakfast was ready when they headed down, so they ate heartily before heading out. Bilbo breathed deeply of the crisp morning air, savoring being back in the open. Fili set off on a brisk pace, heading for the gate that they had entered the day before. Once they exited the town, she had to force herself to keep moving and not hunch into herself like she wanted to. Fili didn't seem to notice her hesitance but kept moving, forcing her to keep pace or be left behind.

After several minutes and no attacks came, she found herself relaxing slightly, her muscles relaxing and her stride lengthening as she fell into a steady lope. Fili changed his pace to match hers, a pleased look on his face. He started quietly outlining the path to Ered Luin, describing several markers and landmarks for her to use to reach the dwarven settlement if they somehow became separated. She listened intently, absorbing every word and committing it carefully to memory. Once she was satisfied that she could reach it should they get separated or she have to leave him for some reason, she asked him about what Ered Luin was like.

Apparently, that was the right question to ask. Fili came alive as he described his home and the settlement. She listened raptly as he spoke, fascinated by the play of emotions over his face. She found herself longing to met the people that he talked about, his uncle and mother and especially his younger brother. Some of the situations that they had found themselves in over the years made her smile involuntarily, silent laughter bubbling inside. It also started a dangerous yearning for kin of her own, but she hastily pushed it aside. She had her life and freedom, now she just had to find if Frerin had escaped and if he hadn't, figure out a way to go back and rescue him.

She frowned as it suddenly occurred her that she had no idea what to do with herself beyond that. She'd been a slave for so long that she'd lost sight of what it was like to be free. She would have to give the matter serious thought as she did not like having a plan, even if it was just as simple as surviving the day. So deep was she in her thoughts that she lost track of what Fili was saying before blurting abruptly, "What's your craft?"

He looked at her, puzzled, "I'm sorry, what?"

She frowned as she asked quietly, "What is your craft?"

He said good naturedly, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed, it was a fair question, "I just realized, I have no skills, no plans. I'm free, but what good is it if I have no clue what to do with it?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "Weren't you learning a craft when you were taken?"

She chewed nervously on her lip as she thought before admitting reluctantly, "I don't know, it was so long ago and I was so young then. If I was, I've long forgotten anything that I did learn."

He studied her, compassion but not pity shining brightly in his eyes, something that she was extremely grateful for. Finally he said firmly, "Well, if that's the case, then you have the opportunity to find what craft suits you best instead of just learning the one that your kin selected for you. There are many craft masters in Ered Luin, so you'll have the opportunity to examine all of them and find the craft that calls to you. My main craft at the moment is blacksmithing, but as you can see, I do other tasks as well, such as being a caravan guard. You were brave enough to fight for your freedom, I know that you'll find the right fit, just give yourself time."

Her hands curled into fists, a deep, deep longing burning in her for his words to be true. Something deep inside her, the same thing that had whispered deep inside her to trust him that first night, urged her to confide the truth to him. She frowned before settling on a compromise, her words coming out hesitantly, "That may have to wait. I wasn't entirely truthful with you. I don't have kin waiting for me in Ered Luin. As far as I know, all of my kin are dead. However, I was friends with another slave, a dwarf. We had planned on escaping together, but we were placed in different groups. He always told me that if I escaped, I was to go to Ered Luin and we'd met up there. I'm hoping that he managed to get away as well, but if he didn't, I'm going to have to find a way to rescue him. He's been a slave for a long time and I won't leave him at the orc's mercy for one moment longer than I have to."

He looked startled at that before his expression turned serious, his eyes grim, "I can understand your reluctance to confide that in a total stranger. I pray to Mahal that your friend managed to escape as well and is waiting for you. However, should that not be the case, I will help you figure out what to do next, you have my word. What is your friend's name?"

She just shook her head, not daring to speak Frerin's name aloud, not out in the open where anyone could hear. He waited for several moments, but when it became apparent that she wasn't going to respond, he merely shrugged and said, "Well, doesn't matter. Still, I'll do what I can to help you. If we move quickly, we can be at Ered Luin even sooner. I'd planned on an easier trip back but don't mind moving up the pace for something as important as you say."

Swallowing hard, she nodded her thanks and allowed silence to fall between them. However, it was a comfortable silence instead of a tense one like she had half expected. Maybe things would be all right, after all.

* * *

They walked in silence for the rest of the day, not that Fili minded. He had a lot on his mind that he needed to process before they talked again. He knew that the lad had been a slave, that was evident that first night. However, he'd thought that Bilbo hadn't been a slave for very long, a short enough time that the orcs hadn't managed to break him. It seemed like he was wrong on that count, from the little he'd revealed, he'd been a slave for a long time, years if not more. It made so much more sense to Fili now, some of Bilbo's mannerisms, the way that he was so quiet and did his best to draw no attention to himself, as well as his lack of trust.

To be honest, it was amazing that Bilbo was as trusting as he was. It still puzzled him that the hobbit lad had chosen to warn them when he could've easily just disappeared into the night, but he was grateful nonetheless. However, Bilbo was quickly becoming a puzzle that Fili wanted to solve, a series of contradictions that he couldn't make sense of. And although his amad would fuss over Fili bringing him home, he knew that she'd take to the lad at once, especially once she learned his story.

He had wanted to promise Bilbo that he would help him rescue his friend if he didn't show up, but he had other duties and responsibilities that had first priority, as much as it killed him. Hopefully his friend had managed to escape and would be waiting there for them. It would help if he knew the dwarf's name, but he couldn't fault the lad for being cautious. Still, Dwalin and Thorin would know if any new dwarves had arrived in his absence, so that matter was simple enough.

Then there was the matter of Bilbo's craft. The idea of not having a craft was an odd one, especially to a dwarf. Fili technically had three, statesmanship, battlecraft. and blacksmithing. The lost look in his eyes when he admitted that even though he was free, he had no idea what to do, weighed heavily on Fili's mind. It made him believe that the hobbit was closer to his age than Ori's like he'd originally believed. Bilbo had just seemed so serious and older, but that could just be a side effect of his captivity. He'd have to keep a close eye on him, see if he could get him to relax and open up to him again.

Also, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that the lad hadn't told him everything. However, Fili hadn't told him the entire truth either, such as the fact that he was a prince, even if it was in name only at the moment. No, he had felt no malice or ill will from the hobbit and everyone had their own past, things that they would rather not talk about. He'd let it go, but he'd keep an eye on the lad anyway. He snorted mentally, he had good instincts but he wasn't stupid, he'd seen others wear a facade for as long as it suited them. Still, he didn't believe that that was Bilbo's agenda. He just wanted to find his friend, no one could fake that kind of desperation.

* * *

Fili kept true to his word and kept a close eye on the lad, showing him how to do all the basic survival craft that he took for granted. Although Bilbo was unskilled, he quickly picked up what Fili showed him and in a few areas quickly promised to outshine him. The way that he could move so silently was downright uncanny, although he'd appreciated it on the third night when it resulted in a fat pair of coneys that he made into a stew.

He'd also gave Bilbo a tin of bruise salve that Oin had given him and his black eye was almost gone, hobbits apparently having faster healing than dwarves did. With every day that passed, Bilbo's eyes were a little bit clearer, his posture a bit taller and more confident. However, every night was a different story. When he lay down, Bilbo would curl into a tiny ball and sleep lightly, his sleep broken and disturbed, although he made no sound or movement beyond an almost imperceptible trembling. He'd thought about trying to wake him, but the one time that he had tried, Bilbo hadn't slept for the rest of the night.

It was on the fourth day when he recognized the land around them. He'd pushed harder after learning about Bilbo's reason for going to Ered Luin, so they should reach the settlement on the morrow instead of the full week like he'd originally planned for. The land was regularly patrolled by both the rangers and dwarves, so they should be safe enough for the night that they wouldn't have to keep watch.

They'd pushed hard enough that day that Bilbo ended up turning in right after they ate, but Fili stayed up and slowly smoked a pipe, carefully turning over a plan in his mind. After their first skirmish, he and Kili had been troubled with battle dreams. It had helped to have another warm presence to drive them away. The question was, would the hobbit lad accept it or would it only make things worse? Still, Bilbo wasn't sleeping, so it couldn't hurt anything.

Mind made up, he finished up his pipe before going and quietly laying his bedroll out next to Bilbo's. Then, moving slowly so as to not scare the dozing hobbit, he lay down and gently pressed his back to Bilbo's, offering him wordless support. Bilbo stiffened and Fili prepared to move away, but gradually the hobbit started to relax and even uncurled slightly. Satisfied that Bilbo wasn't going to go screaming into the night, Fili allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Bilbo woke slowly, feeling more rested and relaxed than she had felt in age. The night before had been the first time that she had slept without dreaming that she could remember. Frowning, she sat up and ran a hand over her face before looking around for Fili. He was stirring their morning porridge, a curious expression on his face. Wondering why he was looking so wary, she stood and started putting her bedroll away, "Why didn't you wake me for a watch?"

He relaxed at that and she tucked that away to examine later when she was more awake, "We're in a safe area, there was no reason to stand watch. We should reach Ered Luin today, we've made good time."

Feeling her stomach clench anxiously, she forced herself to smile, "That's good news."

She forced herself to carefully stow all of her belongings, using the movements to settle herself. Frerin would either be there or he wouldn't. She would at least know one way or the other. Finally she forced herself to leave the pack alone and joined him at the fire, accepting the bowl that he handed her. Fili had proved himself to be both patient and kind over their travels, so she admitted, "I'm worried, that he won't be there."

Fili shrugged, his expression both sympathetic and pragmatic, "Well, at least you'll know one way or the other. It's no good making plans if you don't have all the information."

She sighed and acknowledged the truth of that statement. Still, he didn't linger over breakfast, something that she was grateful for. Instead, they were packed and moving when the sun finally fully crested the horizon. They didn't even stop for lunch but ate some jerky while they walked, Fili telling her more about Ered Luin and the various ores that were mined there. She appreciated his attempt to distract her, although she couldn't follow most of what he was saying.

The sun was starting to sink towards the horizon when they finally topped a ridge and Ered Luin was right there in front of them. Fili said, "It's too bad that it's not a little bit later, it's really something to come home to when it's all lit up and glowing like a jeweled lantern in the night."

She offered him a tense smile, unable to force words past the lump in her throat. However, he didn't seem to need an answer as he hitched his pack higher on his shoulder and moved towards the gate, his steps lighter now that the end of the journey was in sight. He nodded to the guards as they passed through the gate and they offered him brief bows in return. She was too busy marveling at the workmanship of the houses and streets displayed so casually around them to really notice. Frerin had always said that dwarven craftsmanship was incredible, but she hadn't truly believed him. She suddenly realized that Fili was talking to her and she flushed, "I'm sorry, what?"

Fili said, "I just need to check in with my family real quick and then we'll see if we can find your friend or not."

She nodded, not having any better plan and plus, Fili's family deserved to know that he'd made it back safely. Fili quickly wove through the streets and she stayed right on his heels, knowing that she would be lost in a heartbeat if she lost track of him. He made his way to one of the larger houses, stepping inside and motioning for her to do the same. She frowned when she heard dwarven shouting, but Fili said reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's just uncle. He's probably had to deal with the council again." A feminine voice joined into the fray and Fili grinned, "And there's amad. See, nothing to worry about."

However, her ears perked up when she heard a second male voice speak, their voice laced with anger. It couldn't be...

Fili frowned when he heard that voice and muttered, "Who's that?" Sighing, he dumped his pack off to one side, "Come on, we might as well get this over with."

He made his way down the hall towards the arguing voices, Bilbo right on his heels. He pushed the door open just in time to hear one of the dwarves roar quietly, "We just got you back, Frerin! We're not going to let you throw your life away on a suicide mission!"

Bilbo shoved Fili aside and stepped into the room just in time to see Frerin roar back, "You have no say! He is my kin and I will fight every foul creature and even the Valar themselves in order to free him if I have to! I will not leave him in that hellhole! Now either give me the supplies or just send me on my way, but make up your mind!"

Silence fell, both men breathing hard. Feeling weak kneed with relief, Bilbo chided quietly, "Frerin, the plan was to wait a week after you arrived for the other to show up. I doubt that it's been a week yet. Settle down."

He whirled when she spoke, relief filling his face. He was across the room in two strides, yanking her into a bone-crushing hug before abruptly holding her at arms length, "Bilbo, you're alive! Mahal, lad, you gave me a fright." He grabbed her chin and twisted her face so that he could see the bruising around her eye better. "Are you hurt? How did you get away?"

She brushed his hand away, carefully inspecting him for injuries as well as she jerked her head towards where Fili was still standing in the doorway, slack jawed, "Fili saved me, him and his caravan. They managed to take out Drogar's team. They had to finish their run and then Fili escorted me here. How did you get away?"

Frerin sneered, "He assigned me to Ratgear's team. The lot of them managed to get themselves slaughtered, with a little bit of help from yours truly. I made my way here as quickly as I could, but no one had seen hide nor hair of you nor heard of a lost hobbit lad. That was two days ago."

She grinned at him, feeling her heart rate settle, "Two days is not a week. Breathe. We both managed to get away. Now, come meet Fili, I owe him my life."

Frerin grumbled and rolled his eyes but obediently turned to thank Fili. However, Fili spoke first, "Uncle Frerin? You're dead."

Frerin raised an eyebrow, "Uncle? Another nephew? Who's is this one?"

The dark haired dam laughed at that, "Mine as well, nadad, my firstborn." She looked at Fili and gave him a quick scan, "Glad that you arrived back safely, Fili."

Fili said absently, "It was a simple trip, other than the orc attack. Thankfully Bilbo risked his life and gave us advance warning, otherwise things might have turned out very differently."

Frerin gave her a harsh look and Bilbo raised her chin defiantly. She would not apologize for her actions, especially as she knew that Frerin would've done the same if he'd been there. Frerin chuckled ruefully and said, "I guess I can't say anything, but next time you do exactly as I say and save yourself."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he turned to the other three adults and said proudly, "Dis, Thorin, Vili, this is my lad, Bilbo. I've claimed him as mine and woe be it the dwarf who dares say otherwise."

Thorin chuckled and said wryly, "After your little outburst just a few minutes ago, I doubt that any would dare argue."

Dis looked thoughtful while Fili remained frozen in the doorway, still looking rather lost. Vili examined all of them and said calmly, "Why don't we all move to the sitting room and have a chat. Now that everyone's here, we can finally get to the bottom of things. Not to mention that I'm sure Bilbo and Fili are weary from their travels and would appreciate a chance to sit and rest. Not to mention that I'm dying to get to the bottom of all of this."

Frerin chuckled, "Still as curious as ever I see, Vili. All right, let's get this sorted now that everyone's here and safe." He turned grim, "It's better that you hear all of this anyway. It's ill news, I will admit, but not entirely beyond redemption."

Bilbo stayed close to Frerin as they moved to the other room. She could finally breathe again. Frerin was here and safe and they were finally free. Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so they're finally reunited. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Tales are told and decisions are made
> 
> Praying for Peace, Hope, Calm, and Rain!!
> 
> We are strong together!


	4. Where have you been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update :)

They had just settled comfortably when they heard the front door crash open and a pair of heavy footsteps enter. Bilbo's ears twitched as she heard a gruff voice grumble, "It's too quiet in here. That fool dwarf probably hared off again, just great. I suppose I'll be the one to have to haul him back. Durin's are nothing but a pain in my..."

Smothering a giggle, she whispered to Frerin, "You ran away?"

He grinned and nudged her gently in the side, answering quietly, "I came and saw that you weren't here, stayed long enough to eat and get some new clothes and then headed back out again. For some reason, Thorin and Dwalin freaked out about that and hunted me down, insisted that I come back and get properly geared out before I attempted any rescue attempts. If you hadn't shown up today, I would've been halfway back there before midnight."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Why do we even bother making a plan if you're not going to stick to it? If we got separated, we were to head to Ered Luin. Once there, we were to attempt to find Dis and/or Thorin, which you obviously did. Then, we were supposed to wait for the minimum of one week for the other person to show up. Only AFTER a week were we supposed to attempt to find the other one. What part of that plan was unclear?"

He shrunk down a little under her gaze and Dis and Thorin exchanged amused glances, but they never found out what Frerin might've said because a youthful voice exclaimed, "Hey, there are two bags here. Fee's home!"

Footsteps thundered down the hall and a tall dwarf burst into the room, his eyes alight with glee as he looked around the room. He was about to pounce on Fili when he spotted Bilbo sitting silently next to Frerin, her eyes as large as saucers. Kili loped across the room towards her, exclaiming, "You made it! Uncle's been so worr... Ungh."

He fell back on his rear, clutching at his eye with both of his hands. Dis, Thorin, and Fili all exclaimed in worry while Frerin and Dwalin roared with laughter. Fili knelt next to him and coaxed, "Let me see, Kee."

Kili reluctantly peeled his hands away from his watering eye, his expression incredulous, "He hit me! Why in the world would he hit me?"

This only made Dwalin and Frerin laugh harder, Dis and Thorin joining in, while Fili just sighed. He said as patiently as he could, "Kee, he has no idea who you are or what your intentions were. Sure, we all know that you're nothing more than an overgrown puppy." He ignored Kili's exclamation of 'hey!' and kept talking, "But poor Bilbo had no idea. You're lucky he didn't knife you. How many times have amad and uncle told you to take a moment and think before you rush into a situation?"

Kili pouted at that but looked rather remorseful, "Sorry, nadad. Sorry." He looked up to apologize to Bilbo only to find the lad gone. "Where's Bilbo?"

This caused all of them to sober abruptly, Frerin looking around sharply for Bilbo, but the hobbit had vanished. Frerin scrambled to his feet, looking around frantically. However, before he could completely panic, he heard Vili speaking quietly, "It's all right, lad. Kili didn't mean to frighten you. Truthfully, all of the Durins are crazy, but they have good hearts. After all, you've been around Frerin for years, you should know that I'm speaking the truth."

They looked over to find Vili kneeling next to the end of the sofa, his expression relaxed and his hands held out to show that they were empty. They relaxed and Dis moved over and knelt next to Vili, placing a hand gently on his shoulder to balance herself, a small smile playing on her face even while her eyes sparkled mischievously, "As much as I would love to call my husband a liar, it's true. Us Durins are a noisy lot, but I promise you that we mean you no harm."

Dis's smile deepened when the lad uncurled slightly, although he was still clutching a dagger in one hand and what looked to be a figurine in the other, both in white knuckled grips.

Bilbo said softly, "Fili isn't noisy."

Dis laughed quietly at that, "Fili got his father's patience. However, when the boys get together, they're plenty noisy. That was his brother, Kili, that you punched."

She blanched at that and stuttered out an apology, gripping the figurine even tighter.

Dis just laughed again, "He deserved it, he's been told countless times not to charge up to strangers. Now, why don't you come out and he can properly introduce himself this time."

Bilbo sighed and reluctantly relaxed, carefully tucking the items back away so quickly that they appeared to vanish. Crawling from behind the couch, she protested, "He doesn't need to do that, I should apologize for hitting him, that was very rude of me."

Dis and Vili moved back, being careful not to crowd her. Vili grinned at her, "Of course he needs to properly introduce himself. It's not every day that a dwarf gains kin. It's good to see that you have the spirit to hold your own in this family."

Fili moved forward and calmly gave Bilbo a hand up, ignoring his family's stares. "I know that I've told you about Kee but I forgot to give you a heads up. He's rather like an excitable, overgrown puppy. When he meets a new person he gets overly excited and wants to introduce himself, but he's ultimately harmless, I swear. And he didn't mean to startle you, he just doesn't, well, think."

A tiny laugh escaped her and Fili looked proud of himself. Dis and Vili exchanged significant glances but didn't say anything while Frerin looked slightly puzzled but accepting. Kili carefully approached her this time, making sure to stay out of reach as he said cheerfully, "Kili, at your service." He bowed elaborately, adding extra flourishes because he could, and another small laugh escaped her.

When he straightened and she actually saw his eye, she hissed sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hit you. Bilbo, at your service."

He grinned brightly at that, "Nah, Fee's right, I'm lucky you didn't stab me."

Dwalin walked behind him and hit him lightly upside the head, causing Kili to stagger forward a step, "Exactly right, pup. Extra training for you for a month."

Kili pouted while Frerin grabbed Bilbo and moved them over towards the couch. With the new arrivals, there were more dwarves than seats, but that was easily solved when Fili and Kili sprawled at their parents' feet while Bilbo sat at Frerin's, leaning lightly against his leg. Frerin laid his hand lightly on her head for a moment and she relaxed entirely, watching the other inhabitants of the room warily.

Dwalin noted her actions and said approvingly, "Good lad, you have real potential. Quick reactions, swift escapes, alert without it being obvious. Would you be interested in applying for the guard?"

Frerin scowled at him, "Don't even think it, Dwalin. Bilbo's had his choice taken from him for far too long and you're deeply mistaken if you think that I'll allow you to bully him into joining the guards or whatever harebrained scheme you might come up with."

Dis interrupted quickly, noting how Bilbo had tensed at the impending confrontation, "Speaking of which, brother. I believe that you promised us some explanations about where you've been all these years."

Bilbo turned and looked at Frerin, shooting him a wide-eyed look before making several sharp hand signals. He rolled his eyes and made a lazy hand gesture back. She scowled and gestured again, the movements even more emphatic than before. Kili and Fili watched intently and Kili muttered quietly, "That's not iglishmek. I mean, it's got a few similarities, but it's totally different at the same time."

Fili muttered back just as quietly, "As far as I can tell, they've been together for quite a while, they've probably developed their own language."

Bilbo glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and gave them the barest hint of a nod, not pausing at all in her rapid hand movements. Fili made a mental note to remember that hobbits apparently had sharper hearing than dwarves as well and elbowed Kili to shut up as well. Kili frowned at him and Fili tilted his head fractionally towards where the pair was arguing and then at their mother who was getting more impatient by the second. Kili nodded at him and settled back down, making himself as small as possible.

Finally Bilbo turned her attention back to the room, the smallest hint of a smirk on her face. Frerin's voice was rather chagrined as he spoke, "Bilbo has made a point, rightfully, that you are my family and that I shouldn't have behaved thus. My apologies. I was worried about Bilbo, but as he pointed out, you are my kin as well and deserve the truth." He sighed and looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up again, his hands curling into fists, "I must warn you though, my tale is not a happy one."

Dis leaned into Vili and said softly, "Few tales are. Ever since that cursed wyrm came, things have been rough. Many dwarves lost too soon and children gone to bed hungry, cheated from a fair price, unable to create a stable home. But still, we have each other and now a miracle beyond all hope, that you are alive and have returned to us."

Frerin softened at that, relaxing slightly and resting his hand again briefly on top of Bilbo's head. "That's true, namad. I never thought that I would see you both again before we reached the halls. To see that you've managed to build a live together, even if it's with Vili, and have two pebbles, it eases my heart."

Vili just chuckled at that, his expression serene, "Someone had to be the voice of reason around here. Can you imagine if my lady wife had chosen a dwarf with a temperament similar to hers and Thorin's? There wouldn't be a mountain left standing."

Dis jabbed an elbow in his side while Thorin and Dwalin laughed. "Anyway, nadad, enough stalling."

Frerin sighed and nodded, "As I'm sure that you've all worked out, I did not die in the Battle of Azanulbizar. I was grievously injured, but I managed to pull through. Not only that, but father did as well." Dis paled at that and Thorin's face turned thunderous, but Frerin didn't let them interrupt. "You see, after you cut of Azog's arm, Thorin, and the army retreated, the orcs managed to rally enough to capture any injured survivors. They obviously knew who father was, but the rest of us, they had no idea, throwing us all together and waiting to see who would live and who wouldn't."

His eyes were distant, reliving those first few awful weeks. "By the end of that time, there was a group of roughly thirty that had survived, including father. However, his mind was shattered, he had no idea who I was let alone that he was king of our people. Unfortunately, that white menace managed to survive as well, out of pure hate and spite towards you, brother. You should've heard him swear vengeance on you and our line. It made me worry, but he was too weak to be a true threat at the moment, so I focused more on keeping us alive. After all, better to live to fight another day than to die needlessly with heroics."

Dwalin nodded approvingly, "Rough situation, but you definitely made the right decision. Never really thought that that white nightmare was truly gone." Thorin gave him a betrayed look, but Dwalin just shrugged, "It's the truth. Why do you think that I insist upon training everyone so hard?"

Frerin broke in before the situation could devolve any further, "Years passed, there were several escape attempts, but none of them were successful. Father's mind shattered in the battle and he never really recovered from it. Azog and the orcs thought that it was amusing, to see our once proud king brought low, so they left him mostly alone and we did our best to care for him. However, somewhere around the turn of the century, it was hard to keep track of time in the orcs clutches, his body finally gave out and he passed on to the halls."

Thorin's face darkened while Dis turned and buried her face in Vili's shoulder for several moments, Vili running his hand gently up and down her back, murmuring quietly into her hair. She took a deep breath before pulling back and saying quietly, "I'm all right. I knew the chances that he had survived was slim, but still, I had hoped. Please continue."

Frerin offered her a sympathetic grimace but continued his story obediently, "This time was one of the darkest of my captivity. Honestly, I thought about giving up several times during this period, just giving up instead of hanging onto the barrenness that my life had become."

Dis's eyes narrowed but her voice was gentle when she asked, "And what kept you from doing that?"

He straightened, "There was a winter, a very hard one, I don't know if it reached here in Ered Luin."

Thorin nodded, "It did, it was bad everywhere. We lost several dwarves that winter. It was a close thing and we almost didn't make it to spring."

Frerin nodded, "It was so bad that the Brandywine, the river that protects the hobbits in the Shire from outsiders, froze. Azog had been running low on slaves, so he organized a raid on the Shire for supplies and more slaves. When he returned, he had several hobbits with them. All of them were scared and traumatized. But there was this one slip of a lad who had a spine of iron and fire burning in his eyes. He was careful not to draw the orcs attention, but it was clear that he wasn't broken the way that the others were. He gave me a reason, a purpose to keep living, and I swore if it was the last thing that I ever did, I would get him out of that camp so that he could have a true chance at life. It took time, but that chance finally came a few weeks ago. And here we are!"

He smacked his knee, the noise resounding through the room as he spread his arms wide, grinning at them. The other occupants of the room just stared at him.

Bilbo sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She offered Frerin a glance and he shook his head slightly, only to shrug when her expression remained unchanged. Turning back to the others, she pressed closer to Frerin's leg, and said softly, "Let me tell you my story and then maybe things will make more sense."

Frerin murmured, "You don't have to do that, Bilbo."

She shook her head, "No, they're your family, which makes them my family too, in a way, I guess. It's best that we get it into the open now."

Taking a deep breath, she started, her voice quiet but even, "I was in my twenties when the Fell Winter happened. It was the coldest winter in living memory. So cold that the Brandywine ended freezing. We didn't realize when it happened the danger that it would bring to our doors. We had been worried because the cold came early and ruined part of the harvest. Hobbits, you see, have higher metabolisms and need more food to survive. The winter passed slowly and it was shortly after the new year came that my family and I were in serious danger of starving. Not only that, but white wolves had crossed the frozen river and were preying on the helpless hobbits. In order to protect me and my younger brother, it was decided that we would attempt to reach my mother's family."

She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and her eyes were distant but her voice was steady as she continued, "We never made it to the Great Smials. Azog's raiding party struck first. My family didn't survive the attack and the only reason that I did was because I attacked an orc with a stick that I had found. They found my spirit, amusing, and captured me for a slave. We rode for days and by rights, I should've died several times over. Hobbits are a soft people and faunts are more delicate than most anyway. However, I couldn't let my family's killer go unpunished. And so, I endured."

She sighed, "When we reached the camp, conditions were worse than I thought could even be possible. I was doing my best to keep my head down until I could grow strong enough to take out Azog. But small and meek was not an asset in those camps, it only made them treat you as prey. There were several slaves already there when we arrived, but there was one that kept catching my eye. A dwarf, thin yet strong. However, his eyes were wrong. It was as if he was hollow inside. I had seen that look on several of the other hobbits that had been captured and knew that it meant that that person had, well, given up. I was, scared, but I was also lonely as well. I knew instinctively that he wouldn't harm me. So, one night, I curled up next to him for warmth. He didn't throw me out like others had, although he did ignore me. His sleep was restless, so I hummed the lullaby that had always soothed my little brother. It seemed to comfort him, at least a little. We repeated that pattern for several weeks, he kept me from freezing at night and I soothed him best I could and even tried to tend his hair. I know how bold that is now, but back then, I was just a lost child."

Frerin reached down and ruffled her hair, "As much as I wanted to just disappear from this world, this little nuisance was like a pebble in my shoe, kept drawing me back to the present, even if it was uncomfortable."

She just rolled her eyes at that before continue, her posture a little bit easier, "Well, imagine my surprise when one day I was trying to neaten his hair and he spoke, telling me that I was doing it all wrong. I'd never been so startled in all of my life."

Frerin chuckled at that, "I received a shiner like the pup there while he managed to hide away in a tiny crevice. Took me hours to coax him out, reassure him that I meant no ill will. Promised that I'd be his protector, no matter what."

Bilbo smiled brightly at that, "And we've been together ever since. He had to wait for me to grow, to be strong enough to escape and run far away from the orcs. We've been planning our escape for years, along with him sharing stories about his family. He obviously didn't know about Vili, Fili, or Kili, but I grew fond of all of you as if you were my own family. Even told me about Dwalin and Balin, as well as his cousins Oin and Gloin. Well, we finally got a chance to escape a little over a week ago, when Azog sent everyone out to hit multiple targets. Frerin and I were separated, but the plan was to make it to Ered Luin, locate Thorin or Dis, and then wait for the other to arrive for at least a week. After that, we were to assume the worst and not try to rescue the other. Frerin obviously didn't do so well on the last two points, but we're both here now, so I'll let it slide."

Frerin groaned dramatically while Bilbo chuckled. Dis slipped out of Vili's embrace and knelt in front of Bilbo, gently nudging her face up until their eyes met. "Bilbo, you are family. We didn't know about you, but the moment that you and Frerin claimed one another, you became ours, and our family is richer for you being in it. So welcome home, nephew, we are so happy that you are our kin."

Bilbo felt tears well up in her eyes and managed to mutter a hoarse thank you before burying her face in her knees.

Dis just smiled softly and rested a hand gently on Bilbo's head before climbing to her feet. Turning to the others, she started to shoo them from the room, "Kili, you need to go fetch Oin so that he can look over Bilbo. Dwalin, you'd better have the guards double patrols for the next little bit, just to make sure that they weren't followed. I'm going to go start dinner, Vili and Thorin, you can give me a hand while Fili gives a report about his trip."

The Durins obediently scattered to their various tasks, leaving Bilbo and Frerin sitting alone in the room. Bilbo turned to Frerin, her eyes frantic as she spoke, her voice the barest of whispers, "I can't see Oin. We never talked about a doctor. No, I refuse."

Frerin slid off the couch and knelt next to her, keeping his voice just as low, "It's ok, Bilbo. There's nothing to worry about. Oin will just make sure that you're all right, I promise, nothing more."

She shook her head, shaking with fear and nausea, "No, you don't understand, I can't. There's something that I haven't told anyone, not even you..."

He cupped her cheek gently, his eyes calm and whole demeanor steady, his voice a quiet murmur that just reached her ears alone, "It's ok, mizim, I already know. It's all right."

Her eyes widened at that and she breathed, "You know? You can't possibly know..."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That you're a lass, not a lad? I already know, Bilbo. It's all right, you're safe now, I promise."

She gaped at him, "How? Why did you never say anything?"

He said firmly, "Safety. It was safer that everyone think that you were a lad than otherwise. As for the other, well, I have traveled some and met hobbits from before everything happened. Even though you were dressed in trousers, most likely for warmth, your hair was a dead giveaway. You were also ill a few times and I had to tend you, remember?"

She ran a hand over her scalp and said softly, "That's why you always insisted that I keep my hair short, even though you wore yours long."

He nodded, "Dwarves always wear their hair long, as do elves, but for hobbits or men, it's usually a dead giveaway. Now, you don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to, although I swear to you that you're safe now, but you need to let Oin examine you. He's a healer and he never speaks of his patients to others, he's sworn an oath not to. He won't even speak to me about it unless you give him direct permission to. But it would reassure me to know that you're all right, please."

She chewed on her lip indecisively before asking, "You promise that he won't say anything?"

He rested his forehead against hers, "Yes, little one. If you want, I can stay while he examines you and sign any questions that are needed back and forth."

Relief swamped her and she nodded, "Yes, please. And I want to be quiet about the whole thing, for at least a little bit longer. Your family seems wonderful, but it's just..."

He corrected firmly, "Our family. And you can take all the time you want, it's hard to break the habits of years. Now, we'd better settle or otherwise they'll gossip. Worse than chickens that lot. And while we wait, you can tell me exactly how you met that eldest sister-son of mine and your impressions of him."

She laughed at that, "You'll probably be quite irritated with me over the whole thing, but I can't bring myself to regret it."

Frerin rolled his eyes but settled more comfortably on the couch, "All right, out with it then, lad. Might as well get it over with then."

* * *

Oin's examination revealed that she was healthy, although she bore an assortment of scars and could stand gaining a good amount of weight before she would be deemed truly healthy in the healer's eyes. Bilbo had thanked him for his confidence and he had just snorted and told her to stay out of trouble before going on his way. Before Bilbo could fret too much over what he'd said, Dis called them in for dinner.

It was one of the most delicious meals that she could remember eating and it was a true struggle to force herself to eat slowly. Fili noticed her struggle and sought to distract her, "You know, Bilbo, since Uncle Frerin is here, that means that you don't have to go and rescue him. Which in turn means that you have as much time as you wish to find a craft that speaks to you."

Frerin looked up sharply at that, "What's all this?"

Knowing that Frerin had a protective streak a mile wide, Bilbo hastened to intervene, "Fili and I were talking on the journey here. Now that I'm free, I really have no idea what to do with the rest of my life. If I was learning a craft when I was taken, I've long forgotten what it was. He told me that there are a variety of crafts here in Ered Luin and that I can take my time deciding which one I want to pursue."

Frerin nodded thoughtfully, "I guess there is that. Be good for you to find something that you love doing. I'll probably just go back to my old craft."

Bilbo perked up at that, "What's that? You never told me what craft you do."

He looked at her strangely, "Really? I never told you?" She shook her head and he looked around at the others for help, only to find them watching him with amusement, "Well, this is awkward. It's statesmanship, Bilbo. Our father was the king of Durin's folk and that title passed on to Thorin. He's king now and I'll help out wherever I can with the running of Ered Luin."

She looked over at Thorin and asked, "So you're a king?"

He nodded, gravely, which seemed to be the only setting he had besides angry that Bilbo had seen, "Aye, lad."

She turned back to Frerin and squinted at him before asking tartly, "So, I suppose that makes you a prince?"

Cheerful now that the initial awkwardness was past, he said cheekily, "That I am. You can call me your highness if you wish."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "You just hold your breath on that one." Turning to Fili, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Blacksmith?"

He shrugged while Kili snickered, "It's one of my crafts, alongside battlecraft and statesmanship."

She just shook her head and turned her attention back to her meal, "Well, don't expect me to take to statesmanship, that doesn't sound appealing at all."

The table gaped at her while Frerin and Vili chuckled. Rolling her eyes, she looked around and finally settled on Kili's puzzled expression. Sighing, she asked, "Confused as to why I'm not fawning over you?"

He flushed but said stubbornly, "People usually do."

She offered him a genuine smile, "Well, truth be told, hobbits don't really hold with royalty. We have the Thain and he oversees things like the bounders, but it's not royalty or anything. And I've been around Frerin for a long time and if he's dwarven royalty, well..." She let her sentence trail off and winked at him.

Kili brightened at that, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Frerin tried to pout, but it was ruined with how hard he was laughing. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough with talks about the various crafts and craft masters currently in Ered Luin.

Once the meal was over, Vili volunteered for the dishes while Dis bustled Bilbo off to help her get settled in with Frerin as well as to find her some night clothes so that she could get cleaned up before retiring. Kili dragged Fili off so that they could catch up on everything that had happened while the pair had been separated.

Once it was just the brothers left, Frerin turned to Thorin and said seriously, "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Frerin actually knew that she was girl all along 0.0 Also, she and Frerin saved each other <3 Also, while Kili is a smart and strong, sometimes serious dwarf, you can't tell me that he doesn't act like a giant puppy at times
> 
> Praying for peace, strength, and healing for our leaders.
> 
> We are strong together!


	5. Changing Plans and Good News

Thorin nodded and they retired to his office. Settling comfortably into his chair, he asked gruffly, "What's so important that it can't wait for a night, nadad. You've got your lad safe and sound here and we've finally learned where you've been all these years."

Frerin settled wearily into a chair, his too thin face rather haggard. "It's important that we speak. Azog will be hunting us, make no doubt about it. I'm so relieved that Bilbo is here and safe. However, I don't hold any rosy illusions that just because we're free that everything is suddenly going to be ok. If I'd known about the lads, I would've advised that we find a different place to meet up."

Thorin said firmly, "They are both of their majority and past. Fili and Kili are seasoned warriors as well as my heirs, you needn't fret about them."

Frerin shrugged at that, "They seem like good, steady lads, especially how Fili took care of Bilbo. Still, to put kin in danger is hard for me. I'll take your word for now, but I would like to spar a few rounds with them, get a feel for how they fight as well as get my hand back in. Wouldn't hurt for Bilbo to start training as well. Couldn't teach him much for fear of discovery, but I bet you anything that he has a knack for it once he gets started."

Thorin nodded, "Dwalin figured that you'd want that so he's already cleared a training arena for our use tomorrow afternoon. But you didn't pull me aside for training."

Frerin slumped further into his chair, "No, it's not. Just trying to figure out the best way to say this."

Thorin snorted at that, "You were always blunt, nadad. I doubt that that has changed in all of our time apart."

He chuckled slightly at that, "You're right on that count. Fine, the truth is, you're not safe in Ered Luin. None of the dwarves are. Azog has been eying it greedily for years, even more so when he learned that you were the leader of Ered Luin. However, he's never had enough warriors to take the mountain. That is, until recently. I've become fluent in black speech over the years. I don't know where or how, but somehow, he has struck an unholy deal with a power that I don't know to join with the Gundabad orcs and the goblins and march upon us. It's part of the reason that we had to escape when we did, to bring you word so that we can get our people to safety."

Thorin's hands curled into fists and bitterness filled his face, "And where are we to go? Erebor has long been lost to us and Khazad-dum is overrun as well. The elves? You saw how much help they offered us after that cursed wyrm came. And your lad is evidence of how lacking in defenses the Shire is."

Frerin said quietly, "There is another way. With the Arkenstone, we could call up an army to defeat Smaug and reclaim Erebor. We would have a safe haven once again against all the ills that this world has offered us."

Thorin shook his head, "No, the Arkenstone lies in the depths of Erebor, no doubt used by Smaug as part of his golden bed. There is no chance of raising an army without it and without an army, there's no way of claiming it."

Frerin pulled out a tattered map and an ancient key, "There is another way, a hidden door. If a small group goes, they can steal in, snag the stone, and be out before anyone is the wiser. It would have to be a small group, no more than a dozen or so, but it can be done."

Thorin paled before taking the map and scanning it hungrily. However, he forced himself to set it aside and look back at Frerin, "It is a fool's hope. It would take a master burglar to steal from a dragon and Smaug is all too familiar with the scent of dwarf. No, better to see to our defenses, rigorous training, try to raise allies. We might stand a chance, a slim one, but better odds than facing a dragon."

Frerin said firmly, "Bilbo could do it and Smaug has no idea what a hobbit is. Please, Thorin."

Thorin's expression was troubled and he glanced again at the map before saying heavily, "I will at least think upon it. Not a word to Dis, though. She has not been feeling well of late and I would not trouble her. Speaking of which, we'd better rejoin the others, before they come looking for us."

Knowing that that was all that he would get from Thorin for the moment, Frerin nodded and climbed slowly to his feet, "Give Dis and Vili my excuses, I think I'm going to turn in. Now that I know that Bilbo's safe, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Thorin's expression lightened at that, "A good lad is your lad. Has some spunk to him as well, I'll never forget Kili's expression when Bilbo blacked his eye. Not only that, but Fili seems to like him and Fili is a good judge of character." Thorin hesitated before admitting softly, "I've declared him my heir, but if I'd known..."

Frerin grinned at him and waved it aside, "No, keep him as your heir. He seems like a good lad and Bilbo seems to like him as well. If you knew how hard it is to win Bilbo over, you'd know what a feat that is. And I've no desire to be tied down to a throne. I will help wherever I can, but better by far that the lad is your heir than me. Good night, nadad."

As he left the study, he saw Thorin studying the map again, indecision and awe warring on his face. Frerin merely shrugged and let it go. He'd presented the idea, now it was up to Thorin to decide whether or not pursue it, although he prayed that he did. But Thorin was stubborn and if Frerin had pressed him about it, he would've just dug his heels in and refused all together.

Entering the room that Dis had set aside for him and Bilbo, he smiled to see Bilbo already asleep on the bed, her expression relaxed. The lass had probably been just as worried about him as he had been for her. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had both escaped and managed to find their way to Ered Luin, to their kin. Slipping off his boots, he stretched out on his own bed, feeling himself relax for the first time since they'd been parted. He had done all he could for the moment, he would just take the rest of the night to relax and recuperate.

As he drifted off, he thought about how well Bilbo had integrated into his little family. Well, larger than he had anticipated, although if he had truly been thinking, he would've realized that Thorin or Dis would certainly have had children in all their years apart. Not one son but two, their family had been blessed, and both seemed to be like good, reliable lads. Bilbo had certainly taken to Fili easily enough, which was quite surprising to him. She'd always been extremely wary, something that he had mourned, that the orcs had cost her her childish innocence and trust in the world. Still, he would spend some time with his oldest nephew on the morrow and get to know him better, for Bilbo's sake if for nothing else. Right before sleep claimed him, the hazy thought drifted through his mind that maybe Bilbo and Fili's closeness was something else entirely. However, before the thought could truly register, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Bilbo woke slowly, confused by the quietness of her surroundings. In the camps, it was always noisy, never allowing one to fall into a true sleep. However, other than relatively quiet snoring nearby, there was nothing, no cursing or growling, just silence. Slowly, ever so slowly and carefully, she cracked her eyes open so that she could discreetly observe her surroundings. Seeing Frerin asleep across from her, she relaxed, the past several days coming back to her.

She carefully uncurled from the ball that she curled into during the night, enjoying the gentle stretch of muscles. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she slipped from the room, careful not to wake Frerin. Yes, it was still early, but she could most likely find something to keep her occupied until the others woke up. If nothing else, she could familiarize herself with her new home, figure out the best exits and escape strategies. However, a quiet noise drew her down the hallway and towards the kitchen. To her surprise, she found Dis there in the kitchen, prepping a meal. Bilbo hovered in the shadows near the doorway, uncertain whether she should disturb the dam or not.

Without looking at her, Dis called, "Join me, Bilbo." When Bilbo froze, Dis turned and smiled at her, "My two scamps have given me a sixth sense as to when people are about. I won't bite, I promise."

Bilbo flushed at that and obediently moved into the kitchen, "It's not that, you've been very kind. I just wasn't certain if you would welcome company or if this was your quiet time before the household wakes up."

Dis nodded and directed her to stir the pot of porridge by the fire, "Nothing quiet as pleasant as that, an uneasy stomach drove me from bed so I thought that I might as well get started on the day. What about you, lad? Ill dreams?"

Bilbo found herself relaxing around the dam, something inside her reassuring her that the dam was safe, "No, just not accustomed to much sleep. In the camps, sleeping too deeply means death. I've learned to get by on very little. Would it be all right, if I help you? I'm not used to being idle." She hesitated but admitted, "I, I don't really know how to cook though."

Dis shrugged, "That's easily enough remedied, it will just take a bit of time and patience. And if you've been dealing with my brother all these years, something tells me that you have patience in abundance."

They worked companionably, Dis walking her easily through the various dishes and how to prepare basic food. Bilbo felt something within her ease, a deep longing for companionship that was filled by Dis's easy acceptance of her. When Bilbo had asked why the woman was so willing to trust her, the dam had winked and told her 'Mother's intuition' and left it at that.

They had nearly finished breakfast and Bilbo was starting to hear the others stir when she finally dredged up the courage to ask, "So when is the little one due?"

The knife that Dis was holding clattered to the counter as the dam gaped at Bilbo in astonishment, "What?"

Bilbo shifted uneasily, wondering if she had overstepped some dwarven taboo, but scraped together her courage enough to repeat, "When is the little one due?"

Dis sputtered, "I'm not, I can't be, that is." Taking a deep breath, she glanced around and asked quietly, "What makes you think that I'm carrying?"

Bilbo looked at her puzzled, "All hobbits know when a woman is with child. Is it not the same for dwarves?"

Dis stalked over to the table and yanked out a chair, sinking gracelessly into it, "No, it's not." She buried her face in her hands for several moments and Bilbo started to panic that she had messed everything up. However, she took a deep breath and straightened back up, muttering softly, "Well, that makes more sense than it doesn't." Looking over to where Bilbo was silently panicking, Dis's face softened, "It's all right, lad. I'm not upset, just surprised is all. You are certain?"

Bilbo came over and said nervously, "May I?"

She nodded at the dam's stomach and Dis nodded, her face half amused, half disbelieving. Wiping her hands nervously on her pants, Bilbo knelt in front of Dis and carefully laid her hands on Dis's stomach. Closing her eyes, she hummed quietly while concentrating and moments later she felt a very tiny vibration echo back. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she opened up her eyes and looked up at Dis. "Yes, you are definitely with child. Your daughter will join us sometime this winter, although I'm not exactly sure when."

Dis croaked out, "A daughter?"

Bilbo beamed up at her and nodded, "She has a strong voice already, just like her mother."

Dis clapped a hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks, but Bilbo had a feeling that these were happy tears and just smiled happily at her. It was this scene that Vili walked into, startling them both when he said mildly, "I'm sure that there's a reason that my new nephew has my wife in tears, but I must admit that this situation looks rather odd."

Hearing the underlying menace in that calm tone, Bilbo scrambled to her feet and away from Dis. Dis however just turned and beamed at Vili, "Leave Bilbo alone, he's done nothing wrong. Come here."

Once Vili was focused on Dis, Bilbo took it as her chance to slip out of the kitchen unnoticed. However, she paused at the doorway and peeked back to see Dis place Vili's hand on her stomach while Vili looked rather poleaxed. Swallowing a giggle, Bilbo slipped out into the hallway and was making her way to check on Frerin when he barreled into the hallway, his expression disturbed. He relaxed when he saw her and said wryly, "You've got to stop doing that, lad. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke and found you gone."

Bilbo shrugged and smiled at him, "We're safe here, you've told me that many times."

Frerin nodded, "That's true, but it'll take a while to truly believe it. What were you up to anyway?"

Bilbo steered him back towards their room, "I was helping Dis with breakfast."

Frerin lit up at that, "Good, I'm starving."

Remember the scene that she had just left, Bilbo couldn't help the secret smile that quirked up the corners of her mouth, "I think that it might be a little bit late today. Anyway, it'll give you time to fix your hair, it looks like you let birds nest in it."

Frerin eyed the smile but allowed Bilbo to bully him back to their room. Whatever it was, he would learn the cause soon enough.

* * *

To Bilbo's surprise, breakfast was served just as planned, Vili coming and fetching them personally so he could apologize to Bilbo about jumping to conclusions. Bilbo had just shrugged and grinned up at him. Frerin gave Vili a hard look, but Vili just grinned back at him. Bilbo was surprised to find the rest of the family already gathered at the table, although Fili and Kili looked more asleep than awake. Remembering mornings with Fili on the road, Bilbo couldn't hold back her snicker, although she quickly turned it into a mock cough when he pretended to glare at her, knowing exactly what she found so amusing.

She slid into the seat next to him and gently nudged him and he returned the favor. Dis was bustling around bringing the food to the table, her expression radiant. Fili muttered to Bilbo, "I don't suppose you know what has amad in such a good mood this morning?"

Bilbo shook her head, "Not my news to share."

Fili just yawned and offered her one of the platters to fill her plate from, "Fair enough. Any plans for today?"

She accepted the platter and took a generous portion before passing it on, "None that I'm aware of. You?"

He sighed, "This morning I'll probably be catching up on all the paperwork that has piled up in my absence and I think I have training with Dwalin this afternoon."

Bilbo nodded, "That's right, Frerin said something about that. I might tag along, see exactly what it all entails."

Kili grumped from Fili's other side, "Why are you so awake and chatty?"

Dis laughed at that, "Because he's been awake for a while, helping me with breakfast, unlike some other lazy bones I could name."

All of the males exchanged surprised glances at her laughter and Bilbo couldn't help but wonder what was different that would cause such surprise to see Dis in a good mood. After Dis had joined them, Thorin said cautiously, "Not that it isn't good to see your smile, mizim, but what has you in such good spirits today, if I may ask?"

Dis beamed at him, reaching out and claiming Vili's hand, "Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well for a while lately."

All of the dwarves looked solemn at this and Kili leaned closer to Fili for support. Dis just grinned wider, "Don't fret, turns out it was a happy cause for all of this." She turned at looked at Kili, "What do you think about being a big brother?"

It took a moment for what she was saying to sink in before happy chaos ensued. At one point, Thorin had asked how she could possibly know and Frerin answered, nodding at Bilbo, "Hobbits can tell when someone is with child. Is the pebble far enough along yet to tell whether it's a lad or a lass?"

Dis nodded, "Bilbo says that our daughter will be born this winter."

Kili looked downright giddy as he said, "I'm gonna have a little sister? I'm going to have a little sister!"

Thorin looked happy, something that Bilbo privately thought he should show more often. He nodded at Dis, "Another daughter for the line of Durin. We have been blessed indeed. Congratulations, namad, may every happiness be yours."

Gradually the chaos calmed and the family began to talk about their plans for the day. Dis and Vili would obviously be going to Oin to get checked over, Thorin, Fili, and Kili would spend the morning in a meeting and dealing with business, while Frerin and Bilbo would wander Ered Luin, making plans to meet up with the others that afternoon for training.

After breakfast was over, Thorin pulled Frerin aside and said quietly, "This changes everything. If we leave Ered Luin, he should leave it in peace, right?"

Frerin nodded grimly, "Azog wants nothing more than to wipe you from the face of the earth. Ered Luin has always been a secondary concern to him."

Thorin said firmly, "Our best hope is to reclaim Erebor. I'll set out and talk to the dwarf lords, see if I can gain any allies. I hope that you spoke true that your lad can burgle."

Frerin felt a thread of uneasiness in his gut but didn't allow it to show on his face, "Bilbo's more than capable. We should talk with Dwalin, see about starting to assemble a small group of trusted dwarves so that we're ready as soon as you give us the word."

Thorin looked utterly weary, "I'll speak with him this afternoon, him and Balin. Maybe get Oin to check the signs. I pray to Mahal that this isn't a big mistake, nadad."

Frerin shook his head, "Something tells me that this venture will succeed. Have faith. After all, did we not just receive a sign of Mahal's favor?"

Thorin grinned at that, slapping Frerin lightly on the shoulder, "Very true. Now get out from underfoot, I have work to do."

Frerin laughed at that but set off in search of Bilbo anyway. It would be nice to have a brief rest before heading back into danger, even if he wished desperately that there was somewhere safe that he could leave Bilbo until this was all over. But Bilbo had always been safer at his side anyway and that wasn't about to change. If the past century had taught him nothing else, it was to take the small bits of joy where you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive! So sorry for being gone so long, life has just been crazy busy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully start updating more regularly :) (Promises, promises, I know, sorry)
> 
> Praying for common sense, cool heads, and unity!
> 
> We are strong together!


	6. Ered Luin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Frerin slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulders as they walked out of the house, closing the door firmly behind them. "We have the whole morning ahead of us, lad. What do you want to do?"

Bilbo frowned slightly at that, "I'm not sure, Frerin. What does one do in a town?"

Sadness flashed across Frerin's face before he said firmly, "Well then, it looks like we're going to go to the market first and gawk at all the wares like craftless wanderers, then we'll wander through the crafting distracts so that you can take a peek at a few of the types of crafts and craftmasters available here in Ered Luin, and we'll finish up at the training halls where Dwalin shall do his best to pound me into jelly and will undoubtedly want to take you through several exercises to see your knowledge and suitability. Sound like a plan?"

She grinned up at him, "Sounds like a plan, but be prepared for a million and one questions."

Frerin mock groaned and started leading her towards where the marketplace was located, "I never picked you for a chatterbox."

She nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow, "Only with those I trust, which right now is you, Dis, and maybe Fili."

Frerin nodded thoughtfully, "Now, you see, that's interesting. Took me months if not years to fully win your trust. I can understand you trusting Dis, it's kinda hard not to do when what you see is so obviously what you get. But what did the pup do to gain your trust so quickly?" Bilbo frowned at him and he said hastily, "Oh, I don't doubt your judgement, I'm just curious. You must admit that it's rather out of character for you to trust so swiftly one that you haven't known for long. Or even one that everyone thinks is harmless. I haven't forgotten about Sorn in the camps, had no idea he was such a traitorous piece of filth, but you knew that something was wrong with him right from the start."

Keeping a careful eye on their surroundings and knowing that Frerin was as well, Bilbo nodded slowly, "That's true. I'd forgotten about him. He felt, twisted, wrong. As for why I trust Fili, that's a little bit harder to answer. When we reached the caravan that we were assigned, I meant to run like you had instructed me, no matter how much it tore me up inside. But there was something inside me that refused to let it happen, a deep feeling in my gut that I could not allow them to be attacked unawares. So much so that I called upon the earth to aid me."

Frerin knew of less than a handful of times that her instincts had screamed that strongly at her and every single time would've proved fatal if she had ignored them. And she had only ever mentioned drawing upon the earth in the briefest of passings and had never actually done it no matter how great the peril, which told him exactly how serious the situation was. "So, you got away from the orcs and then what?"

She thought for a moment, making sure that everything was in the correct order, "I headed for the person on watch. It was rumored to be a dwarven caravan carrying weapons, which is why Azog wanted it so badly. The guard was clearly dwarvish, so I prayed that he was like you. Somehow, he seemed to be able to track my movements, so I approached openly. He stopped me before I could get too close and asked what had brought me to their fire. I knew that I had one chance to persuade him, so I laid it all out, as clearly and concisely as I could. Then he asked how he could know that I wasn't part of this plan."

Frerin rolled his eyes so hard that Bilbo worried that he was going to knock himself out, "Of course you were part of it, but you were trying to warn his ungrateful hide."

Bilbo laughed at that, "If you were on guard and some scraggly hobbit appeared out of nowhere, would you trust them? Especially if they carried news of an attack?"

Frerin grumbled but eventually admitted, "I can't say that I would. I'd probably think that it was a trap of some sort. So, how did you convince him that you meant no harm?"

She shrugged, "I told him the truth, that I was part of the plan. However, I didn't want to see them dead, so I told him to either take me prisoner or kill me if he didn't believe that I spoke the truth, but not to allow himself to be killed because of it. He looked terribly conflicted over the whole situation, caution must be a Durin trait, in it's own way. Eventually he decided to believe that there was a threat but he still didn't trust me. So he offered a compromise. He would check me for weapons and tie me up so I couldn't stab them in the back. If there truly was an attack and they survived, they'd take me to safety. However, if I tried anything, he would cut me down. I was desperate, so I agreed."

Frerin roared, "You what?! You allowed yourself to be tied up and vulnerable with an orc attack about to happen? Did you lose your mind?"

Bilbo just frowned at him, unfazed by his temper tantrum. She glanced around and saw a few dwarves staring at them. She scolded quietly, "Keep your voice down, you're drawing attention to us."

Frerin immediately settled down, although she could tell that he was still furious. It was with obvious restraint that he pleaded, "Bilbo, lad, please tell me that you did not allow him to tie you up and leave you helpless, out for everyone to see."

She shook her head and he immediately relaxed, only to stiffen again at her words, "No, I allowed him to tie me up and place me out of sight in a wagon. There was no other way that he would've trusted me and I didn't exactly have a lot of time to reassure him. However, he did feel bad about it, because he left me a dagger with instructions to cut myself free and flee should it look like they were going to lose the fight. I told him everything I knew about the orc pack and then there was nothing to do but to wait."

Frerin pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously picking and discarding what he wanted to say. Bilbo just kept strolling, knowing that he would speak when he could manage it without yelling. Finally he said, "At least the pup gave you a dagger, although that was foolish in it's own way. However, since you are here and unharmed, I'm guessing that it worked out all right."

Knowing that Frerin would most likely have words with Fili over his treatment and that there was nothing she could do about it, she shrugged, "They attacked, just like planned, and the dwarves wiped them out. I'd never been so nervous in my life, it was impossible to know who was winning just from listening. Bifur took out the archer. According to Fili, he apparently doesn't like sneaks. As soon as the fight was over, Fili came and untied me. He told me that they'd just have to tend the injured and then they'd be moving out. He was genuinely shocked when I asked him what about me."

Frerin chuckled at that, finally relaxing completely, "You'd saved their hides, lad, and at no little cost to your own. There's not a dwarf alive who wouldn't be grateful. Not only that, but as you clearly see, there aren't very many dams. It's a gift to be able to take care of and protect a dam. Seeing you in such a sorry state, even if he didn't know that you were a lass, probably had all his protective instincts screaming at him. Especially if he was raised by Thorin and Dis. And where he was raised at Thorin's heir. You take care of your people and by warning him and being in such poor shape, he undoubtedly instinctively identified you as under his protection."

Bilbo frowned at that, her expression deeply unhappy. Frerin noticed that and tucked his hands in his pockets, keeping his expression light, "What's the matter?"

She smoothed her expression out but couldn't keep the unhappiness from her voice, "I thought, that we were friends. I don't want to just be, some, some sort of, obligation."

Frerin laughed at that and she scowled at him. He held up his hands in surrender, "Sometimes, I forget that you weren't raised dwarven, Bilbo. That's all. Fili is your friend, don't doubt that. I'm just saying, that first night, his instincts were probably giving him grief, especially for tying you up when you looked so worn and after you had risked your life to save the caravan. But, he could've settled that a dozen different ways, with very little trouble. Tell me instead about what happened on your trip here and I'll see if I can't break it down for you."

He didn't speak as she related everything that happened, although his expression was pleased. When she finished up with where they'd been reunited, he grinned brightly at her. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about. When he gifted you the dagger, one of his own, he was declaring you a valued acquaintance, one who was capable of defending themselves, although he would still watch out for you. When he helped provide you with what you needed, even if it was second hand, he was saying that you were worth investing in, that you were a worthy investment. However, that's not why I say that you're his friend."

Growing frustrated with his obtuseness, she propped her hands on her hips and demanded, "Out with it, already."

Pleased that he'd managed to irritate her, Frerin obliged, "He told you how to get to Ered Luin, should you get separated. We keep our routes secret. But even more than that, he told you about his kin. We guard knowledge of our family and kin fiercely, if he didn't trust you or if you were nothing more than some sort of obligation, he wouldn't have shared so freely with you. And when you two get around to pranking Kili, let me know. I can't wait to see the lad's face."

Feeling a burden drop off her shoulders at Frerin's reassurance, she said mournfully, "I still fell bad for hitting him. Did you see his eye this morning?"

Frerin nodded in satisfaction, "Nice and colorful." Catching her look, he sighed, "Bilbo, he approached you without warning, without even checking with any of the others to even confirm if you were the hobbit that I had been waiting for. You could've done serious damage to him and it would've been too late for any of us to save him, even where we were in the same room. So a black eye, and I assure you that he's had worse, will help reinforce that he needs to take a moment to assess a situation before charging in like he did. However, if you're really concerned, we can swing by Oin's and pick up some bruise ointment for him."

She beamed at him, "Thanks, Frerin."

He grumbled quietly, but she knew that he wasn't truly upset. That was when they reached the market and she felt her eyes widen. She had dim memories of the marketplace in Hobbiton, but it had been long ago and she had been a child, never paying close attention to the fine details. This market, however, was alive. It was filled with color and bustle, the air filled with good natured chatter and the sharp sound of bargaining. The bargaining didn't sound angry, but rather a game, each side trying to get the best possible deal that they could. She looked around, trying to absorb as much as she could while simultaneously making herself invisible.

Frerin nudged her gently into motion, "Come on. I know that it's overwhelming, but it gets a little easier when you're moving through it, not trying to see everything at once."

She took a couple of steps before hesitating, "Aren't you worried?"

He watched their surroundings, his expression calm, "Worried about what?"

"Being attacked. There are so many people here, you'd never see an attack coming. And with all this noise, you definitely wouldn't hear anyone sneaking up on you."

A voice piped up from her elbow, "Oh, I like this lad. Solid head on his shoulders."

Bella didn't yelp like she wanted to, simply grabbed her dagger and moved to Frerin's other side, her expression stony. Frerin hadn't stiffened or reached for his blade, so she assumed that he knew the pointy haired dwarf that was studying her, but neither did she relax her guard.

Frerin rolled his eyes and said firmly, "Whatever you're thinking, Nori, forget it. Bilbo is not available for training for either you or Dwalin."

The dwarf, Nori, studied her even closer at that, "Ah, so this is indeed the hobbit lad that you were so worried about."

Frerin snorted, "Don't even try to pretend that you didn't already know. I know that you've got your eye on everything that happens in Ered Luin. And don't think that Bilbo will buy any of your nonsense either. He's smarter and more observant than that."

Nori remained solemn for a moment before relaxing and giving them a smirk, "And quick too. I suppose that I should be gratefully that he didn't stab me, just moved away. Saw the younger prince's eye this morn, after all."

Judging that Nori wasn't a threat to them, for the moment at least, Bilbo sheathed the dagger and said sternly, "I can always give you a matching one, should you irritate me too much."

Nori gave a bark of laughter, his eyes genuinely merry, "Good for you, lad. Glad to see that those bastards didn't manage to break your spirit. Yes, you'll do nicely." Turning to Frerin, Nori abruptly sobered, "Tell Thorin that I'll be by tonight, to speak with him on some important matters. Enjoy the market."

With that, he turned and melted back into the crowd. Bilbo watched him go, her shoulders tense. Once he was out of sight, she muttered, "I suppose you're not going to tell me what exactly he does and what he needs to talk Thorin about."

Frerin's expression was cheerful, but he answered just as quietly, "Later, when we're someplace secure and things are a bit further along. But today, we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. C'mon, let's get moving before we draw any more attention."

She obediently started walking. It took a little bit, but eventually her wariness eased, awe and enjoyment of the market taking over. It wasn't until they'd left a jeweler's booth that Frerin spoke, surprising her, "Bilbo, we need to make some decisions. You more than me, actually."

Bilbo felt fear shiver through her, but kept her expression neutral, "Oh? Already? I thought today was just for enjoyment."

Frerin nodded easily enough, "Oh, aye, it is. But the booth back there got me to thinking and this is too important to put off."

She frowned slightly at that, "The jeweler's booth? What did that trigger?"

Seeming to sense her worry, he didn't hesitate but answered immediately, "Did you see those beads?"

She had noticed them, distantly, but had been too busy looking at some of the more elaborate pieces, wondering who in the world would wear such an over-the-top item, "Kinda? I was just wondering how in the world you could possibly need a tiara/necklace/earring entwined combo."

Frerin chuckled at that, "I will admit, that was something. Still, the beads got me to thinking. It's time to think of your future. Make some decisions. I've never asked, but do you want to return to the Shire? I know that hobbits have large families, so you must have some kin left."

She shook her head immediately, her expression bleak. They walked in silence for several moments before she forced out, "When I was taken, my family died, my parents and my baby brother. The memories are just, too much. Maybe, when I'm stronger, I'll send them a letter, let them know that I'm alive. But for now, no. I just, can't."

Frerin nodded, his expression understanding, "That's fine. As I told Thorin and as I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it, you are mine, Bilbo. I don't want to replace your parents, but know that I consider you as much mine as if you'd been born to me. That is, if you don't mind having me for an adad."

She heard the hint of uncertainty and managed to dredge up a slight smile, "Of course you're my adad. That was never a question."

He relaxed at that, "Good. Thing is, I'm determined to do this parenting thing right. Obviously you're an adult, so it'll be a bit different, but there are still things we need to get sorted. Are you going to grow your hair out?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, "That's an important question?"

He grinned, "Aye, lad. Hair is very important to dwarves, you see. The beads back there made me think." He lowered his voice slightly for his next few words, "You aren't going to be a lad for forever, so that's something to consider." His voice resumed its normal pitch, "Braids, you see, can be adjusted, beads not so much. And if you chose to keep your hair short, we'll have to find a different way to show your kinship and craft."

She said impulsively, although it just felt right the moment the words left her mouth, "I'm gonna grow my hair out. I miss long hair."

He nodded easily, "So that's sorted. Next, your craft. Both Dwalin and Nori would love to have you as their apprentice. You're smart and quick and react well. As a matter of fact, there will be a lot of dwarves that want you for an apprentice. Some, because of your ties to the royal family. Others because of your brains or your quickness or half a dozen other reasons. However, I want you to find the craft that truly speaks to you. Maybe cooking? Did you have fun with Dis this morning?"

She shrugged, "Well, yes. She's easy to spend time with and very patient. And it was fun to learn some cooking, but it didn't really fascinate me enough to be something that I wanted to work to improve myself in."

He admitted, "Me neither. I can do enough to get by but nothing fancy. And you didn't feel a draw to any of the booths we passed, I would've noticed." He saw something out of the corner of his eye and then nodded to the plant vendor, "What about something with plants? If I remember right, hobbits are big on gardens and stuff."

She looked at the plants and reached out tentatively with her earth sense and the plants welcomed her eagerly enough. She spent several minutes examining them distantly, but while it felt nice to be connected to living things, she didn't feel any draw to grow things. She withdrew gently, murmuring a farewell to the plants. She found that while she had been busy with the plants, Frerin had bought them lunch from one of the vendors.

She dug in hungrily and he watched with amusement before asking, "So, do you want to go over there and speak with him?"

She shook her head, "No, the plants were nice enough, not tainted like the ones around the camp. But there was no pull there beyond the automatic connection between any two living things."

Frerin shrugged, his voice practical, "Well, you don't have to decide today. There are still many more crafts and trades to see and I won't force you into anything that isn't your absolute true calling. Seen enough of the market for today? If we leave now, we can stop at Oin's for that bruise ointment for the pup before we need to meet the others at the sparring grounds."

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed from how much she had seen and heard as well as thinking about her future, she nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'm done. Although I would like to come back another day, when I'm more accustomed, maybe."

He nodded, leading her off down a side street, "It's not like it's going anywhere, so we can come back any time you wish. You could even come with one of the others if you wanted."

She shrugged, "I don't know, don't know if I'd trust them to have my back in a crowd like that. Not yet anyway."

Frerin didn't speak and try to convince her that she was safe, that she wouldn't be attacked. If there was anything that the both of them had learned quite well, it was the fact that they were never safe, anywhere. Noticing how easily Frerin was navigating the streets, she asked, "I thought that you said that you'd never been to Ered Luin before. And from the sounds of it, you were busy trying to run off and find me the time you were here. How do you know where you are going? Cause I'd rather not get lost, if you please."

He grinned at her, "It's Thorin that has the lousy sense of direction. Seriously, if he ever offers to lead the way, turn him down immediately. But how I can find my way around? Stone sense. I think it's rather like your earth sense. I searched for Oin's presence and the stone is leading me to the right place. Not much use outside of mountains, but very handy in this case."

Satisfied that she wasn't going to end up hopelessly lost, she followed him through the streets until they found a shop with a healer's sign hanging out front. Frerin smirked, "I told you that I wouldn't get you lost."

She rolled her eyes and entered the shop, pausing just inside as the scent of herbs washed over her. Something inside her eased and she found herself breathing deeper than she had in ages. Frerin entered right behind her and raised an eyebrow at her still posture and relaxed expression. However, before he could ask, Oin saw them and asked tartly, "Surely you two aren't hurt after a simple stroll to the market. And if you're here to be nosy about the Lady Dis, as you well know, I don't go discussing my patients to anyone, not even kin, unless given express permission."

Frerin shook his head, "Nah, Bilbo's feeling guilty over Kili's eye so we thought we'd stop in and see if you had any bruise ointment that might work."

Oin chuckled at that and nodded, "I saw it myself, nice shiner. I've got something that should do the trick."

Curious, Bilbo made her way over and questioned him about the mixture, what the plants were and how they were supposed to aid healing. Noting that she was genuinely interested, Oin answered her easily, even showing her some of the plants and telling her some of their other uses. Frerin just watched in amusement, having seen what was happening before. Once their (lengthy) discussion was over, Bilbo accepted the ointment gratefully and turned to leave, certain that Frerin must be impatient to leave and get to the sparring grounds. However, Frerin merely held up his hand in the sign for her to wait.

He signed to Oin to ask if they were alone and Oin nodded that they were. Taking a deep breath, he had to get this right, Frerin said formally, "Oin, son of Groin, son of Farin, Master Healer and physician to the royal family. I, Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, prince-in-exile, wish an audience with you on a matter most important."

Oin studied him, an eyebrow raised, but answered formally, "Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I acknowledge your request and grant it. Let the stones witness the truths between us."

"You are a master healer, your skill has been acknowledged by many and it is said that you have the skill to save those that many others have deemed too far gone. Your integrity is without reproach and your word is an example of what all dwarves should be. However, as skilled as you are, you are but a single dwarf and to my understanding, you have taken no apprentice to assist with the weight of the many duties that you carry."

Understanding lit Oin's eyes and his face shifted slightly from wary to intrigued, although it was still solemn, "A healer carries the weight of a person's life in any decisions that they make. It is not a burden to carry lightly and it is not one that anyone unworthy can carry. I have considered several, but none of the candidates have had the seriousness, the work ethic, the focus, or the compassion to be a true healer. They had one or two of the requirements, but without all of them, they would not be a healer in truth and would only fail those who truly needed them like a false vein in a mine."

Frerin extended a hand in a simple gesture towards Bilbo, "I would like to put my beloved natha, Bilbo, before you for consideration. Well she knows the seriousness of life and death, how one careless moment can end a life or a moment of attention can save one. She had never been idle, will pull her share and then some. From her questions about the bruise ointment, I believe that you saw both her focus and her intelligence. But most of all, despite decades as a slave of the orcs, Bilbo, daughter of Frerin, has never lost her compassion. There was a raid on the caravan guarded by Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, crown prince-in-exile. She could've slipped away before the attack, made her escape, but she refused to let them face danger unknown and escaped to warn them of the attack, allowing them to rally their defenses enough to defeat their foe."

Oin looked thoughtful at that, so Frerin took a deep breath and continued, "However, an even greater reason that I request an apprenticeship is this. Bilbo was a slave for many years. When we escaped, I swore that she would never have her choices taken away from her, any choice from craft to living place to clothing or name. When she stepped into your shop, her true calling awoke. I have been privileged to witness this before and I know that signs well. However, as you said before, picking an apprentice or master is not something to be considered lightly. Would you be willing to try a trial period of a month and see if you would suit each other, one that either of you can end at any time without any ill will between the two parties."

Oin seemed to consider it and Bilbo held her breath, surprised by the wave of strong longing that washed over her. She hadn't realized until Frerin had named it, but the sensation that she had been experiencing could be nothing except for her true calling. She longed to know what each and every herb did, how they worked together or didn't, and how they could be used to heal the body, to fix what had gone wrong or to strengthen health. Her heart fell and cracked when Oin turned without a word and went into the back room but Frerin said calmly, "Just wait."

Oin was back in just a minute, a heavy tome in his hands and he offered it to her. She took it, her eyes wide, and he said gruffly, "Read the first two chapters and I want a concise oral summary when you come here after breakfast tomorrow."

Turning to Frerin, he said firmly, "I consent to a two-week trial apprenticeship for Bilbo, daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain. No good wasting any more time than that if we don't suit. However, should that be the case, I will help her find a mentor that will mesh better with her personality. Her lunches will be taken here in the shop or with my family, all other meals will be spent with you unless there is an emergency that requires her assistance. As she has indicated her preference for privacy on this matter at the moment, she will be called lad and such by me that none will discover until she is ready to share. Will this be satisfactory, Frerin, son of Thrain, and Bilbo, daughter of Frerin?"

Her heart leapt when she realized that Oin was actually willing to teach her on a trial basis. However, if he was going to be her craft master, he needed to know. Frerin had voiced his agreement and they were waiting on her. Raising her chin and straightening her shoulders, she lifted the book slightly, "Before you agree, Master Oin, there is something that you should know. I cannot read. I learned as a faunt but that was many years ago and the skill has escaped me. If you still agree, I will do my best to fix this problem and to learn as much as I can, but I would fail the first task that you set me and that is unbearable."

Instead of frowning or looking at her pityingly, Oin looked pleased by her words, "Well, we might just end up suiting after all. Lack of skill is nothing to be ashamed of. However, dishonesty is abhorrent. Take the book with you anyway, I'm sure that one of the Durins will be more than willing to help you out and you can learn your letters as well. Cover the first chapter if you can, the first five pages if there is no other option. I expect to see you directly after breakfast, no dawdling. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient that I need to go look in on."

Clutching the book to her chest, Bilbo blinked back tears and bowed, "Thank you, Master Oin. You won't regret it, I promise."

Frerin offered Oin a bow as well before taking Bilbo's shoulder and gently steering her from the shop. She felt rather dazed at the suddenness of it all and Frerin said rather smugly, "There, another thing handled. I'm totally winning at this adad thing."

Happiness surging through her at the fact that she had found her calling as well as amusement at the smug look on Frerin's face, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from her, even as she clutched the book tighter. She was going to be a healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I will admit that several things in this chapter took my by surprise. I was just going to have them stroll the market and then head to the sparring grounds where Frerin smacked Fili around a bit for daring to endanger Bilbo. I did not even make it to the sparring grounds, that will be the next chapter, I guess. 
> 
> Things I did not expect this chapter:
> 
> * Nori - He just popped up out of nowhere, all curious about Bilbo. I had planned for him to just be a thief like in the typical story, but according to his cryptic message, apparently he might already be something of a spymaster for Thorin.
> 
> * Frerin - I totally did not expect him to go all formal/serious about Bilbo. Yeah, we all knew that he considers Bilbo his kid, but I've always pictured him as merry and a bit careless about all the formality of being royalty. Seeing him so serious to get things just right because Bilbo is so important to him honestly made my heart melt.
> 
> * Bilbo - Ok, I really, really did not expect Bilbo to declare that she was illiterate. I mean, it makes sense, but it was something that I've never even considered. However, she insisted that it was important that she was totally honest with Oin, even if it was something that would make him withdraw his offer of apprenticeship. However, Oin's personality has always struck me as a blunt, straightforward one, so I think that he would definitely appreciate Bilbo's truthfulness with him
> 
> Next chapter - Who knows, lol, my characters have gone totally rogue. If they kinda listen to me, it will be the sparring grounds, Bilbo gains a tutor, and plans are hatched.
> 
> Praying for a peaceful, healthy holiday season.
> 
> Hugs and well wishes to all!
> 
> We are strong together!


	7. Lessons

She barely noticed the path they took to the training halls, nearly giddy with happiness. She did her best to conceal it as much as she could, but she couldn't quite keep the corners of her lips from creeping up and her step being lighter than it normally was. After walking a few streets in silence, Frerin said quietly, "Bilbo, it's all right to be happy."

It took her several moments to figure out what he'd said, her mind had been wandering, and then she frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, shoving a hand roughly through his hair, "You don't have to hide that you're happy here, lad. It's ok, you don't have to hide everything you feel anymore."

She thought that over before allowing her smile to grow a bit and teased, "I suppose you're right, but don't get too used to it. Just because you're on a good streak today means that it will continue. Don't want you to get a swollen head after all."

He humphed and mock scowled at her, "Hey now, I was just trying to be kind, but if you're going to be that way about it..."

She laughed, "It's all right, you can salve your wounded pride by pounding on Fili. Not like you weren't planning on it anyway, for him endangering me at the start, but why not kill two birds with one stone?"

He perked up at that, "There is that. C'mon, here's the training hall."

Bilbo winced when they entered the large hall, the clash of wood and weaponry overwhelming her sensitive ears for a moment before they adjusted. She looked around, wide-eyed, as she took in the dozens of dwarves training, both lads and lasses. She muttered from the corner of her mouth, "I didn't know that you allowed lasses to fight."

He grinned at her, "Just because we treasure our dams doesn't mean that we're foolish. Better that they can protect themselves and woe be it the dwarf that tries to keep a dam from doing something that they really want to. You'll be getting at least basic training as well, although you don't have to make your craft battlecraft like some do."

She remembered something, "Fili said that one of his crafts is battlecraft."

Frerin nodded, "Aye, as future king, he'll one day have to lead our army so of course he needs to know battlecraft. Ah, there they are."

He steered her away from where the majority of people were training together over towards the end where there were individual rings set up for dwarves to spare in. As they drew closer, she saw that Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were there. Kili and Thorin were sparring with swords while Fili and Dwalin were observing and talking quietly. Frerin called cheerfully and they looked over. Dwalin grinned when he saw them and came over, slamming his forehead to Frerin's in greeting.

Bilbo couldn't hide her wince even as she grinned, it was so good to see Frerin happy instead of stony or seething in anger like he'd been. Fili greeted her, drawing her attention from the other two, "Bilbo, looks like you two had fun at the market. Did you buy a book?"

Happiness surged through her and she had to share her good news. Proudly holding her book higher so he could see it, she exclaimed, "I found my craft! Or, at least I think I have. Master Oin is willing to let me have a trial period as his apprentice. I start tomorrow!"

Fili looked surprised at that, even as he grinned at her, "Well, that was quick. A healer, huh?"

She clutched the book back to her chest even as she nodded, "I stepped in his shop and it was, it was..."

He nodded, "Beyond words. A peace, a certainty, that this is what you're meant to be."

She said gratefully, "Yes, that. Frerin and Oin negotiated a two-week trial period and I'm to start after breakfast tomorrow."

Dwalin spoke, his voice approving, "I was hoping to snag you for the guard, but Oin is a solid choice, even if he's a stern taskmaster."

Bilbo smiled, "I don't mind hard work. However, Frerin said that I need to learn the basics as well, so maybe I can spend some time assisting the guard in exchange for lessons? I have no skills, but I can clean armor and mend leather passably. I'm even willing to clean the training hall if need be."

Dwalin softened slightly at that, startling her. He said quietly, "Lad, you don't have to pay for lessons. Every dwarf is encouraged to learn basic self-defense. If they wish to progress to weapon mastery, then they seek an apprenticeship with either the guard or with one of the masters."

She frowned at that, struggling to wrap her mind around that, "But, if the students don't pay, then how do the teachers survive?"

Dwalin shrugged, "The crown pays for the guards and the guards duties are split evenly between patrolling, guarding, and teaching combat and self-defense. If you choose to apprentice with a master, payment or work will be hashed out between your family and your potential master. However, let's not put the cart ahead of the pony. I'm assuming that you need to learn the basics first."

She nodded, "Yes, I've no training at all besides what little Frerin could sneak in, which wasn't very much or very often."

Dwalin nodded and shooed Fili and Frerin away, "You two go practice and don't break the lad, Frerin, or you'll be the one responsible for handling all of his paperwork until he's healed."

Frerin grumbled but headed out obediently enough, signing her good luck as he left. Dwalin focused entirely on her, "Go set your book over there, no one will bother it and it will be safe from harm. What are your assets?"

She set the book where he indicated, finding it harder to set down than she thought it would be. Promising herself that it would still be there when she was finished, she forced herself to turn back to Dwalin, "I'm fast, I'm quiet, and I'm strong. Other than that, I have no great skill."

Frerin called from where he was warming up, "You're a crack hand with rocks, don't forget that."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "We weren't permitted weapons, so when I needed to hunt or drive something away, I would use small stones. It was nothing special."

Dwalin shrugged, "Means you have good accuracy and hand-eye coordination. We can work from there."

He led her off to the side and started walking her through a basic stretching routine. She followed along obediently, although she watched as Frerin and Fili started to spar out of the corner of her eye. She murmured, "Why did you tell Frerin not to hurt Fili? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Frerin hasn't held a weapon or properly trained in years."

Dwalin chuckled at that, "Frerin's what's known as a natural. Put a weapon, any weapon, in his hand and he's instantly at home with it. He's a born fighter and although he's thin and worn, that probably hasn't changed in the least. Fili has potential, but he hasn't fully grown into it yet. He's good enough to give a Frerin a workout, but it'll be a bit yet before he can beat him. There's also the fact that Fili put you in danger, which will make Frerin want to prove that you are under his protection and not to be messed with. However, Frerin also hates paperwork, so while he might bruise the lad, it should be enough to keep him from seriously harming him."

Bilbo shook her head as she finished warming up, "I doubt that I'll ever truly understand dwarves."

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly as Dwalin put her through exercise after exercise to determine her skill level and what she would need to start on first. Finally, when her muscles were trembling and she felt like she couldn't take another step, Dwalin dismissed her to rest and turned his attention to the Durins. While she watched, he ran them through increasingly complex drills, changing the groupings and weapons at seemingly random. Sometimes it was Fili and Kili against Frerin and Thorin, other times it was a younger prince paired with an older prince. At one point, it was Frerin against the other three. He struggled a bit with that until he managed to trip Thorin into Fili, leaving just Kili for him to face.

She could see that Kili was creative and thought on his feet, but he was no match for Frerin in the end. Finally, Dwalin dismissed them, telling her to talk to Oin on the morrow about working her weaponry training into her apprentice schedule. Upon hearing that she had found an apprenticeship, both Thorin and Kili had congratulated her, looking genuinely pleased for her. She had thanked them and taken the opportunity to give Kili the bruise salve.

Walking back home, laughing and chatting good naturedly, she found herself oddly content. It was hard to believe that less than a month ago, she'd been fighting to survive, keeping her head low and struggling not to starve to death. It was, nice, she finally decided upon for the name of the strange emotion. It was nice to be accepted, to dream of a future where she might thrive. Still, it was all she could do not to look over her shoulder, sure that misfortune was lurking right behind her, just waiting to pounce on her.

She shook it away, she had escaped, by Yavanna! She was not going to live her life in fear. Nobody noticed her momentary lapse into silence except Frerin and he let it pass by unremarked. Instead, he slung a companionable arm around her shoulders as they entered the house and bellowed, "Dis, let's feast tonight!"

Dis appeared in one of the doorways, her expression amused, "And why, nadad, do you believe that a feast is in order instead of a swift dunk in the river? You lot smell worse than orcs."

The males all just laughed at that while Frerin pushed Bilbo to the front, "Bilbo found his craft today. He's gonna apprentice with Oin, starts in the morning."

Dis's face lit up at that, "That is indeed worthy. Go get cleaned up and I'll go see what treat I can whip up." She came over and hugged Bilbo, "Mahal guard and guide you as you start this new journey, irakdashat."

Bilbo was startled but gingerly hugged her back. Dis released her quickly as if she could sense Bilbo's uncertainty and teased, "However, you really do stink, go get cleaned up."

Bilbo nodded and went to clean up, rushing so that she could go and help with the cooking. It was because of her that there was extra work, after all, it was only fitting that she helped out. Dis had fussed and protested at first before laughingly conceding and allowing her to help. She was fascinated with honey cakes that Dis created out of seemingly nothing, the aroma causing her mouth to water. As they worked, Dis managed to draw the details of her day out of her. Bilbo edited it carefully, but Dis didn't seem suspicious, instead sharing stories about Dwalin, Oin, and the market that she thought that Bilbo might like to know.

As they served the meal, Bilbo was once again struck by the fact that it was nice. In this case, it was nice to have some family.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that her dilemma came back to her. Going to her room, she fetched Oin's book and headed back to the dining room, trying to figure out who to ask for help. Dis had already turned in, worn out, but growing a bairn was hard work anyway. Fili had excused himself to finish up his paperwork after the meal was over. Bilbo liked Kili, she really did, but his exuberance and energy were a bit overwhelming to her. Frerin would undoubtedly have helped her, but he was currently squirreled away with Nori and Thorin in Thorin's office discussing who knows what. She was rather relieved that she didn't have to ask Thorin, he intimidated her a little bit.

Still, that didn't solve her problem of how to read the book before morning. Vili happened to walk by right at that moment and saw her standing uncertainly there. He entered the room and asked calmly, "Something wrong, lad?"

She turned and faced him, relief entering her. She admitted quietly, "I don't know how to read. Oin wants me to read this first chapter before I start tomorrow. He knows that I can't read but said that one of you would most likely be willing to help me with that."

Vili grinned, "Well then, Bilbo, you happen to be in luck. I have the evening free and would be more than happy to help with your task. Come, sit at the table and we can get started."

Bilbo moved over to the table while Vili left the room to fetch something. He was back in just a few minutes with a couple of slates and pulled out the chair next to hers. Something occurred to her and she asked, "What is your craft, anyway?"

He grinned at her, "Whatever the family needs it to be. I'm an advisor, guard, diplomat, and cook if need be. However, my true craft, if you will, is scribing with a specialty in book binding. There's something magical about taking knowledge, writing it so anyone can learn from it, and gathering it together in a form both delicate and strong if done right. It speaks to my soul."

She blinked at him before managing to speak, "That's beautiful, actually." She traced the cover of the book with a hand that trembled only slightly, her eyes studying the cover and the ornate writing, as she spoke quietly, "I remember, when I was little, sitting on my father's lap as he read to me. His voice was so deep and he seemed so big and strong, I thought that he was invincible. Even though he was very steady, like an oak tree, when he read me stories at night, they would always be stories about heroes and adventures. My mother loved adventures, you see, and she was always there listening as she cared for my little brother. Sometimes, if we were lucky, papa and I would manage to convince her to tell us one of her adventures. Then she would put me and my brother to bed and sing us to sleep. She had the most beautiful voice, like warm sunshine and fairy's laughter. It was, magical. I remember being so happy when papa started teaching me to read, because that meant that I could find the magic in the stories like he did. Mama was always so patient with me when I read so haltingly to her and then we'd celebrate like I was a hero in one of the stories who had done some sort of impossible deed."

She swallowed hard and looked at Vili, letting out a hoarse chuckle, "I'd forgotten, about those happy days. Maybe you're right and books truly are magic."

There was a gentleness in his expression as he asked quietly, "Bilbo, your family..."

She took a deep breath, pushing aside the old sorrow, "Gone. They were killed in the Fell Winter and I was taken." She swallowed hard again and touched the cover of the book, drawing courage from it as she admitted, "However, I think that I might just be lucky enough to gain a new family, here, with all of you."

Vili grinned at her, even as his eyes were filled with compassion for her, "No might about it, lad. Durins keep what they've claimed and Frerin has claimed you. Not to mention my wife has definitely claimed you as kin and woe be it the person who dares think otherwise. Your ours, Bilbo, and we won't let you go."

Bilbo couldn't find the words to properly answer him, but Vili seemed to understand anyway because he gave her a warm smile before suddenly becoming serious, "Now, let's see about getting this sorted out so you can be ready to start in the morning. Oin's a stern taskmaster and will be expecting you to know this."

Bilbo asked, puzzled, "Why does everyone keep telling me that like it's a bad thing? Can you imagine a laid back, carefree healer? Especially with as stubborn as dwarves are?"

Vili thought it over for a moment before laughing, "Good point, lad. That wouldn't work at all. All right, let's get started."

* * *

They'd been working for over an hour when the front door opened and a voice called, "Fili, Kili? You here?"

Vili called back, "In here, Ori."

A lass entered the room carrying the package and smiled at them, "Hi, are the princes here?"

Vili grinned back, "What do you need my scamps for? And how are you and your brothers doing?"

Ori rolled her eyes affectionately, "They're doing well, even though they still try to treat me like a pebble. I'd heard that Fili was back so I thought he, Kili, and I could all go out for a drink and catch up. What are you up to?"

Vili nodded at Bilbo, "I'm sure you've heard about Frerin's lad. Ori, this is Bilbo. Bilbo, this is Ori, daughter of Kor. She's an apprentice scribe to Balin, whom I don't think you've met yet. He's Dwalin's brother."

Bilbo inclined her head cautiously, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ori smiled brightly at her, "Oh, I'm so glad to meet you, I've been dying of curiosity ever since I learned that Frerin was alive and not only that, he'd adopted a hobbit lad as his own. Would you like to go out for drinks with us so we can get better acquainted?"

Bilbo struggled to figure out how to respond. Ori seemed friendly enough but she didn't even know her and was inviting her out so they could get better acquainted. They weren't acquainted at all, how could they get better acquainted? For goodness sake, Bilbo could be dangerous for all she knew and she was blithely inviting her for drinks as if they were the best of companions. But if she was Fili's and Kili's friend (she felt a small twinge at that, for some unfathomable reason), Bilbo didn't want to be rude to her either.

Vili seemed to sense her struggle and stepped in, much to her relief, "Maybe another night, Ori. You see, Bilbo is starting his apprenticeship tomorrow. I was just helping him prepare."

Ori's eyes lit up at that and she moved over to the table, "Oh, that explains the package then. Dori said that it was for Frerin's lad." She passed the package to Bilbo and picked up the tome and started flipping through it, "Plant lore? What craft are you pursuing?"

Bilbo felt excitement wash over her and grinned at the dam, "Healer. Master Oin has agreed to take me on for a trial apprenticeship, to see if we suit. I start tomorrow."

Ori's grin mirrored hers, "That's wonderful! Oin is the best healer there is, you'll be learning so much. If I hadn't been a scribe, I would've liked to try healing. Or maybe a weaver like Dori. Oh, there are so many things to learn, I wish I could just do it all."

A flicker of an idea passed through her mind and her gut insisted it was a good one. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she said, "Vili said that you are an apprentice scribe?" Ori nodded and Bilbo continued, "Does that mean that you can be discreet about sensitive topics?"

Vili chuckled at that, "Ori's always asking a million and one questions. However, tell her something in confidence and not even her brother Nori can't pry it from her."

Bilbo said wryly, "I met Nori earlier today."

Ori nodded, "You impressed him, another reason that I wanted to meet you. That and what Kili shared from what his uncle had told them about you. But anything you tell me, I'll stay mum about."

Bilbo waved her hand at the book and slates, "I'm relearning to read. Vili's kindly offered to help, but I know that he is busy and won't always be available to help me. I propose a trade. Help me with reading and I'll share some of what I'm learning as a healer's apprentice."

Ori nodded happily, "It's a deal. I'm free in the evenings, so I'll come over after dinner and help you then."

Bilbo was startled by her easy acceptance but nodded her head, "It's a deal. My thanks."

Vili broke in, "We'll plan on you tomorrow evening, then. The boys are in Fili's study if you want to go invite them out."

Ori immediately nodded and left, waving merrily at them as they went. After he was sure that Ori was gone, Vili said casually, "Just so you know, Ori has two very protective older brothers."

Bilbo stared at him, trying to figure out what Vili was trying to get at before finally admitting, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Vili sighed before saying slowly, "I know that you're young and Ori's a pretty lass. I just thought that you should know everything before you get overly, um, attached or interested."

It took Bilbo several moments to work out what Vili was saying before she asked incredulously, "You think that I'm smitten with Ori?"

Vili said cautiously, "Well, you were very standoffish and then you suddenly invited her to tutor you. I know that you've been through a lot of upheaval of late and it's only natural to be drawn to someone who is kind to you."

Bilbo couldn't contain her laughter, causing Vili's expression to become confused. After a minute, she managed to pull herself together enough to explain, "I have no interest in courtship or anything of that ilk. I'm still having enough trouble believing that Frerin and I are free. I'm excited to learn who I am, to pursue my apprenticeship, and to get to know my new family. However, Ori is Fili and Kili's friend. If I'm to build a new life here, I need to start beginning to trust people again. My gut insists that she's trustworthy and you backed it up. I'm sure that you would've found a way to object if you'd thought it was a bad idea. There is nothing more to it than that, I promise."

Vili gave her a relieved grin, "Sorry, lad, didn't mean any offense by it."

Bilbo laughed, "Frerin always said that dwarves are very protective of dams. But still, I have to admit that it's funny."

A voice spoke from the doorway good naturedly, "What's funny? I admit I could use something amusing right now."

They looked up to see Frerin standing in the doorway and Bilbo grinned at him, "Vili thought that I was smitten with Ori because I asked for her help with learning to read."

Frerin laughed at that as well, his whole posture relaxing, "Ah, that is funny." Turning to Vili, he said, "I appreciate you looking out for Bilbo, but you don't have to worry about that. The lad just found his true calling, it'll be months before he even lifts his head up and looks around from that. Besides, the lad's still young yet."

Vili said wryly, "Aye, he's young. But you seem to forget that I have two lads of my own as well."

Frerin shrugged easily at that, "Aye, you do, and good lads at that." He turned back to Bilbo, "What do you got there, lad?"

She frowned, "I don't know. Ori gave it to me, said that it was from Dori?"

Frerin nodded, "Ah, I'd forgotten about that. I asked him to make you a set of clothes for when you showed up. They'll be sturdy enough to last for a while until you start putting some weight on." He looked at the table, "Did you cover everything you needed for tomorrow?" She nodded and he smiled at her, "Why don't you call it a night then and try to get some rest."

She nodded obediently and gathered up the book and slates before bidding them a quiet goodnight and slipping from the room. Knowing that Vili was most likely going to demand an explanation of how Frerin could be so sure that Bilbo wasn't smitten with a pretty lass, Frerin spoke in a bid to cut him off, "Thorin sent me to fetch you if you were free. We're trying to hash out some logistics and your input would be appreciated."

To his relief, this distracted Vili and Frerin huffed a quiet sigh of relief as he followed Vili back to the office. There would be enough time for explanations later, when Bilbo was ready.

* * *

Bilbo barely slept, so excited and nervous over the prospect of starting her apprenticeship. She lay still instead of tossing and turning, the habit too deeply ingrained to break. Still, as she lay there and listened to Frerin's soft snores, she allowed herself to finally dream of a future where she was free. Free to heal instead of hurt, to create instead of destroy. A future where she could actually be happy and smile without risking death.

It was a happy vision and she spent most of the night imagining variations of it. Still, when the first rays of dawn peeked through the window, she dressed and crept from the room with her book and slate so she could review what they'd studied the day before. It was Dis who found her carefully copying words that she knew on the slate a while later when she came to make breakfast.

She asked lightly, her eyes warm, "Did you sleep at all?"

Clearing her items away, she moved to help Dis with breakfast as she admitted, "A little bit, not much."

Dis smiled at that, "I remember the night before my apprenticeship. I was so nervous yet at the same time convinced that I'd be the greatest goldsmith ever known quicker than any other goldsmith in history. I could already see the grand pieces I'd create dancing through my head. Imagine my surprise when I arrived and was assigned to the mines as a sorter. I was crestfallen."

Bilbo frowned at that, "What does mining have to do with gold smithing?"

"Well, nothing and everything. Most gold smiths start with the ore already refined and ready to be worked. However, my master was a true master of the craft. He insisted that I understand every aspect of the process. Once I learned how the raw ore was mined and sorted, how to grade and find impurities, he then moved me on to learning how to refine the ore and how to choose the different colors or grades of gold depending on what you were planning on crafting. He then made me forge my own tools, which meant back to the mines to learn how their metal was mined and refined before I even got near enough to a forge to start creating my own tools. By the time I finally got to hold a bit of refined gold in my hand ready to be shaped, over a year had passed. However, the knowledge that I gained over that time has proven to be invaluable time and again."

Bilbo thought that over before saying wryly, "Please tell me that I'm not going to have to learn about mining to be a healer."

Dis laughed at that, "Heaven's no! But don't be surprised if Oin puts you through a similar rigorous foundation. He's very thorough, which makes him such a good healer. Speaking of which, don't let me forget to send a basket of baked goods with you when you leave. It's traditional for the family to send along a small token of their gratitude. And I just so happen to know that there's nothing that Oin likes more than spiced muffins. Since I wanted to thank him for yesterday as well, this works out nicely for all involved."

As Bilbo moved to set the table, she wondered if the day would ever come when someone casually claiming her as family didn't surprise her. Breakfast this morning was a much more subdued even than the morning before, Kili was clearly hung over while the rest of them obviously had business on their minds. That was alright with Bilbo because she was so excited and anxious that she could barely string two words together.

In the end, she managed to slip away without any fuss. Dis handed her a basket and wished her well before disappearing back into the kitchen. Frerin stopped her on her way out of the house and gently tapped her forehead with his before pulling back and giving her a gentle grin. "Have a good day, Bilbo. I'm looking forward to hearing all about it at dinner tonight. And don't forget to tell Oin that you need to train with Dwalin as well. And stay out of trouble."

She teased, "I think that you have us confused. Who forgot the plan to wait a week?"

He grumbled and waved her away and she left the house laughing, a good start to the day. She made her way carefully through the streets of Ered Luin, making sure to note all of the landmarks and interesting sights. The town was quiet, only a few dwarves out and about as they prepared for the day. However, she knew that in just a little while, the streets would be bustling as people made their way to work or ran errands. She arrived at the shop door right as Oin was making his way up the street and she let out a tiny sigh of relief that she wasn't late. That would've been a horrible first impression on her first day.

He offered her a slight smile as he unlocked the door, "Prompt, I see, another promising sign. A healer who is late costs lives."

She nodded and politely followed him in before offering the basket to him, "The Lady Dis sends her thanks for yesterday and says to tell you that she hopes that the bond between our houses will be a productive and profitable one."

He took the basket and nodded approvingly, "Well done, but let's not be hasty yet. Did you get the reading done?" She nodded and he continued, "Good, tell me exactly what you read and what it means while you sweep the shop before we open."

She seized on the task eagerly, grateful to have something to keep her hands busy while she spoke. When she finished, Oin didn't praise or censure her, merely grunted and told her to read another chapter that night and then showed her how to open the shop. Once that was accomplished, he set her to the task of grinding and replenishing two basic powders he made. There was a steady flow of customers, but he managed to teach her the various properties of the herbs that she was using in the quiet moments between patients. He also advised her to get a notebook so she could write down the information as she needed along with any unusual injuries that she might need to treat again in the future.

When a guard candidate came in with a wound from training, she remembered that she was supposed to speak with Oin about adding self-defense training into her schedule. He grumbled, loudly, but agreed to let her have half afternoons off every other day to train and told her to send Dwalin to him if the guard captain had any problems with that decision. Grateful that she was getting training at all and not wanting to cut into her time learning healing, Bilbo didn't argue at all.

He took her home for lunch to the home that he shared with his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Gloin was loud and boisterous and Oin advised her to just tune him out, that's what he did. Although he was loud, Bilbo found his obvious love for his family very sweet, even if it caused his wife and brother to roll their eyes, repeatedly. His wife, Vimri, was levelheaded and calm, although she was kind as well. Gloin informed her proudly that his sweet Vimri was a silversmith and more than that, was head of the silver guild. Gimli, who was apparently away training with the guard at the moment, was a prodigy according to Gloin. Bilbo agreed politely, but couldn't help but wonder what Gimli really was like, if he really was a prodigy or if Gloin was simply an overly proud adad. It would be interesting to find out and where she was Oin's apprentice, she imagined that she'd run into the lad eventually and find out one way or the other.

Then it was back to the shop for the afternoon. Normally, Oin told her, she would make deliveries at this point, but until she learned her tasks and Ered Luin a little better, she would stay in the shop and help around there. He then set her the task of memorizing where everything was, so that she could find whatever is was that he would need. By the time it was time for her to head home, her head was positively swimming with plant names and all the information that she had learned that day.

To her surprise, dinner was already on the table when she arrived and they were just about to sit down. She took the seat that Fili offered her gratefully, even something as simple as deciding where to sit too much for her overtaxed brain. Dis laughed at her expression and asked sympathetically, "Feels like your head is going to explode from all the new things you learned, doesn't it?"

Bilbo nodded emphatically, causing the whole table to erupt into laughter. Frerin started loading up her plate and said cheerfully, "It'll be easier tomorrow, inudoy. Eat up, things will make more sense once you've gotten some ballast into you."

Fili added a roll from her other side, "Yeah, I remember my first day. I was so exhausted and overwhelmed that I dragged myself home and went straight to bed, didn't bother to eat or clean up. I regretted that when I woke the next morning smelling like a dead warg with what felt like a bottomless pit in my stomach."

Bilbo said tiredly, slightly disheartened, "But I was just learning and mixing herbs, I didn't do anything hard like sparring or running through Ered Luin on deliveries. Speaking of which, Oin also wants me to start learning the layout of Ered Luin. In my free time, of course."

Vili said soothingly, "Don't discredit yourself, you were working hard. I remember my first day as an apprentice scribe. All I did was grind ink to refill the ink wells for the masters. I was so tired that I feel asleep in my dinner plate. If it hadn't been for my amad, that would've been my tragic end. I would've never lived it down if that's how I had entered the halls."

After that, talk turned to everyone's first day as an apprentice as well as some of their funnier mishaps during that period. Bilbo mainly ate and listened, although she slipped in a wry comment here and there. When she went to help Dis clear up afterwards, the dam shooed her away gently, "You're off kitchen duty the rest of the week. You'll appreciate it, especially after your session with Dwalin tomorrow. Besides, isn't Ori coming to help you study? You'd better get that all set up before she gets here."

Thanking Dis, she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten, she ran to her room and grabbed the book and slates. Oin had assigned her another chapter and she hoped that Ori would be able to help her get through it before she fell asleep. She returned to the dining room right as Ori arrived, a cheerful grin on her face and an overflowing messenger bag. Bilbo swallowed hard, what had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for strength, healing, and peace.
> 
> We are strong together!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is not a Frerin/Bella story. He's more like a father to her, but the poor dwarf needs more of a chance to live than the typical: He was a brother to Dis and Thorin and he died at Azanulbizar.
> 
> This one will be updated randomly, because I honestly have no idea where this one is going, lol.
> 
> Praying for strength, courage, and new beginnings.
> 
> We are strong together!


End file.
